You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings
by Winter Orenji
Summary: Second Season! Versi Dark Athrun! Akankah semuanya menjadi bahagia pada akhirnya?
1. Chapter 1

**You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings**

**:: I Etar Al Jenan I ::**

Hallow,… ^O^ : Orenji disini,…

GOMENASAI NEE,…. :D Setelah sekian lama baru bisa muncul lagi… (- -")

Yah,…. Karena saya sadar telalu banyak kesalahan di chapter-chapter saya jadi saya melalukan pengeditan terlebih dahulu. (~ ~")\

Hehehe,…. Dan inipun hanya edit-an. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed bukan punya saya... Semua Charakternya miliki Bandai.

Genre : Angst & Tragedy *digeplak* Romance & Angst *mungkin*

_Entahlah,... saya gak kepikiran mau kasih genre apa..._

Rating : T, Maybe,... (- -")\

The Cast :

**Athrun Zala**

Yang semua orang tahu tentang Athrun adalah pribadinya yang baik dan santun, smart, handsome, kaya, positif, gentleman, berkepala dingin dan dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan sempurna. Tapi tak pernahkah seorangpun yang pernah berpikir bahwa Athrun juga memiliki sisi negatif yang mereka tidak ketahui. Awalnya Athrun sendiri tidak pernah berpikir dan menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki sisi negarif yang sedemikian parah sampai mendengar Shinn mengungkapkan perasaan pada Cagalli dan benar – benar hilang akal, bahkan tanpa sadar menyentuh paksa Cagalli sebelum dimiliki oleh orang lain. Memang pada kenyataannya dia berhasil mengatur dan mengendalikan hidup Cagalli sampai membuat Cagalli begitu terobsesi hanya pada dirinya. Akan tetapi pernahkah terpikirkan olehnya jika suatu hari mereka berpisah bagaimana dengan Cagalli?

**Cagalli Yula Athha**

Cagalli adalah satu – satunya orang yang pernah melihat bagaimana raut wajah Athrun saat cemburu dan emosi dan merasakan akibat dari perubahan sikapnya itu. Hal inilah yang menjadi penyebab dia tidak ingin melihat dan merasakan untuk kedua kalinya sehingga selalu berusaha untuk tidak menentang semua perintah Athrun. Dengan penyesalan yang mendalam dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shinn dan membunuh semua perasaan cintanya, bahkan berkali – kali dia memungkiri suara hatinya walaupun ia tahu tidak akan mungkin dirinya melupakan Shinn. Tapi setelah Athrun menghilang dari kehidupannya, ia bukannya menjadi terbebas, malah semakin terpuruk kedalam jurang keputusasaan bahkan berkali – kali mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya.

**Shinn Asuka**

Shinn menyukai Cagalli sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu tapi baru berani mengungkapkan perasaannnya setelah 5 tahun mereka berteman. Shinn lebih mengenal Cagalli melebihi siapapun, perasaan cintanya benar – benar tulus hingga tidak ingin Cagalli sedih ataupun terluka dan senantiasa berada disisinya. Dia sama sekali tidak marah waktu Cagalli memutuskan hubungan mereka, bahkan tidak mau berbicara dan menjauhinya, akan tetapi dia sangat sedih melihat Cagalli yang tidak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus lagi. Karena itu dia sangat emosi mengetahui Cagalli telah disentuh paksa oleh Athrun.

**Chapter 1**

Suasana damai di Copernicus Academy. Yupz, ... benar-benar damai menurut saya *digeplak* mengingat ulangan nasional sedang berlangsung dan jangan harap kalian bisa pulang kerumah orang tua kalian masing-masing jika kalian tidak dinyatakan lulus dan melanjut ketingkat berikutnya alias dapat ujian tambahan.

Dikoridor sepi, entahlah benar-benar sepi atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti semua peserta ujian sudah keluar sejak sejam yang lalu. Namun sosok siapakah itu? Kenapa masih terlihat sosok pemuda dengan wajah yang terkesan khawatir menyembulkan kepala masuk dari jendela kelas paling sudut? Mungkin mengintip... Yup,... mengintip seorang gadis pirang yang sejak tadi terkesan sangat serius dengan pensil dan kertas ujiannya. Autis? Yah,... sipirang memang terlihat tenggelam dalam dunianya dan tidak memperdulikan sekelingnya, a.k.a tidak sadar sekarang hanya tinggal dia dan guru pengawasnya saja. 'Tuhan,... Lindungi dia.' Doanya setengah berbisik. Memang sipirang mau pergi perang apa? O_O *sayapun ikutan cengok*

Keseriusannya mengawasi membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa sosok pengawasnya sudah berdiri didepannya. Dia pikir semua orang seperti sipirang kali,... anak autis sampai gak sadar diintai terang-terangan gitu.

"Asuka kun~ saya rasa doamu itu berlebihan. Saya tidak sedang menyiksa gadismu." Godanya, bergaya ban*i..

"Weaght,... Mr. Flaga. Go... Gomenasai."

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu,..." Ujar Mwu tersenyum gentle, sembari mengacak-acak rambut Shinn.

"Tolong hibur dia, ya!"

Shinn cengok beberapa saat menyaksikan sosok Mwu yang berjalan melewatinya sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandangannya. 'Sebenarnya mana karakter tu orang yang benar?'

" Gimana ? " Tanya Shinn semangat begitu sipirang keluar kelas menghampirinya.

"Buruk" Jawab Cagalli sempoyongan, rambutnya mencuat sembarangan dengan ekspresi putus asa.

"Lho! Kok bisa? Kamu main game lagi dan tidak belajar kisi – kisi yang sudah aku berikan ?"

"Bukan begitu! Tadi malam aku sudah belajar Matematika, tapi kenapa yang keluar malah Fisika? " Keluh Cagalli menerawang.

"Fisika ? ( coba mengingat kisi – kisi yang diberikannya ) Ups … ! Hei , jadi sekarang kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Shinn heran melihat Cagalli pergi kearah yang berlawanan.

"Perpus?"

" Apa ?" Tanya Shinn kaget tak percaya apa yang sedang didengarnya.

" Perpustakaan " Ulang Cagalli lagi.

" Gak salah nih! Kamu benar – benar mau ke perpustakaan?"

"Memang mau kemana lagi? Cuma kutu buku yang ada diperpustakaan kan? (_maksudnya, tempat yang gak ada godaan untuk ngegame online* _Kalau hanya dapat cerobong dan bebek lagi bisa – bisa ayah mengatakan 'tidak usah pulang lagi saja selamanya!'" Jawab Cagalli merinding, membayangkan ekspresi apa yang dilayangkan ayah tercintanya, dan masuk perpustakaan dengan linangan air mata.

Melihat Cagalli benar – benar masuk perpustakaan Shinn menghentikan langkahnya. 'berada disamping Cagalli hanya membuatnya tidak akan konsentrasi' pikirnya sendiri.

"Ganbatte, chi!" Semangat Shinn melambaikan tangannya, kemudian segera menghilang dari pandangan mata Cagalli.

"Umh,.. yeah... Ganbatte! " Ujar Cagalli lemas, memilih beberapa buku masih dengan linangan air mata.

**

* * *

**

Athrun terpaku melihat Cagalli ada diperpustakaan, padahal dia sudah mencari – carinya kesemua game centre dikota. Kira memintanya membantu Cagalli belajar, ekspresinya saat itu tidak jauh dengan raut Cagalli sekarang, putus asa seakan tidak ada matahari terbit untuknya esok hari. 'Bagai pinang dibelah dua' pikirnya.

"Aku rasa dia tidak separah yang Kira katakan !" Pendapatnya yakin begitu melihat Cagalli yang dengan seriusnya membaca. 'tidak seharusnya dia memasang tampang putus asa begitu, kan? Bikin panik saja!' cibirnya sendiri.

_Hei Athrun,... bukan saatnya kamu sibuk dengan pikiranmu. Cepat segera kamu urus sosok pirang dihadapanmu! Sahabat baikmu berharap kamu dapat membantunya, ,khan!_

" Tidak! " Teriak Cagalli histeris yang mengagetkannya dan semua penghuni perpustakaan, lebih tepatnya sih,... Penjaga perpustakaan dan dia saja, selebihnya buku-buku penghuni perpustakaan,... mungkin. ^3^

" Ada apa ? " Tanya sipenjaga perpustakaan, Ms. Natarle kaget.

" Besok ujian Matematika, tapi kenapa dari tadi aku belajar sejarah? " Jawabnya.

Ekspresi kekagetan Natarle langsung terlihat menderita begitu mendengar jawaban Cagalli, berusaha biasa meski dahinya berkerut menahan marah.

" Lakukan saja seperti biasa ! kirim lagi surat pada ayahmu mohon pengertiannya. Gampang kan! " cetus Natarle.

" Mana bisa begitu ! Ini sudah tahun ketiga aku gak pulang ! " Tangisnya menyesal.

.

.

.

Sudah jam delapan malam Cagalli masih ada di perpustakaan tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapat titik terang untuk masalahnya. Dia masih terpaku pada soal pertama yang berusaha di selesaikannya.

" Kenapa gak bisa juga ? " Keluhnya.

" Harusnya sebelum kamu sampai disini kamu bagikan dulu nilai X nya batu kamu lanjutkan ke nilai Y! "

" Ah,.. iya! "

Cagalli kaget melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya dan terlebih lagi orang itu menawarkan diri mengajarinya belajar.

**

* * *

**

Belum juga Athrun menyelesaikan makan malamnya saat mendengar mendengar jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai IV diketuk dilempari batu-batu kecil dan dengan sedikit ragu dia membuka jendela. 'siapa sih ngajak ribut malam-malam gini?' teriaknya dalam hati... *digeplak* (_maksud saya itu resmi kata-kata selaku author disini)_

"Cagalli" Ujarnya refleks meraih tangan Cagalli yang hampir jatuh saat melompat kejendela kamarnya.

" Aku pikir bakalan jatuh tadi " ujarnya setengah pucat.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari pintu saja! Kau bisa cedera tahu!" Bentak Athrun.

Cagalli tidak mendengarkan omelan Athrun dan menarik tasnya dari bawah dengan tali yang terikat di lengan kirinya. Dia pikir Athrun sedang menyanyikan lagu untuknya apa? O_O

" Arigatou ~nee, Shinn. Jemput aku besok pagi, ya ! " Teriaknya kebawah.

" Jangan berisik dong,... nanti ketahuan penjaga asrama ! " Seru Shinn setengah berteriak dari bawah.

" Hai, ^^ Wakatta ! " Ujar Cagalli mengerti,

_Tapi apa kau sadar Cagalli kalau Athrun tidak mengerti. Terkadang, kejeniusan bukan segalanya..._

_Ada saja hal yang tidak dapat diterjemahkan oleh otak jenius, kan? Seperti kenyataan bahwa kamu sesungguhnya bukan penghuni asrama putra._

.

.

.

Cagalli heran dengan cara berfikir nya malam ini. Hal ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Entah kenapa perasaannya juga terasa tenang dan semua pelajaran terasa sangat mudah baginya. Biasanya juga dia tidak pernah menangkap penjelasan dari guru atau siapapun tutor yang membantunya belajar, karena itu Kira dan Shinn menyerah menghadapi Miss. Kitty eyes. Apakah dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya IQ-nya ada diatas rata-rata dan keterpurukan nilai-nilainya adalah karena dia hampir tidak pernah menyentuh buku-buku pelajarannya sekaligus menggubris penjelasan guru dan puluhan tutor yang dikirimkan oleh ayahnya?

"Arigatou !" Ujar Cagalli membuka jendela dan melemparkan tasnya begitu saja kebawah yang ternyata langsung ditangkap Shinn.

" Do,... Douita nee" Jawab Athrun refleks sesaat setelah Cagalli melompat dan mendarat di pelukan Shinn.

" Semoga berhasil " Ujar Athrun melambaikan tangannya, dia heran bagaimana Cagalli bisa sukses selamat? Memang dia beruntung atau Shinn hebat dalam urusan tangkap-menangkap?

" Jaa nee" Teriak Cagalli melambaikan tangan.

"Cepat ! Nanti terlambat !" Ujar Shinn menarik tangan Cagalli pergi, meninggalkan Athrun yang masih terpaku dengan keterkejutannya. 'Dia bukannya bodoh,...'

_Yah,... Cagalli memang bukanlah gadis bodoh, Athrun. Dia adalah yang terbaik dari kaumnya. Cagalli adalah seorang Natural yang kemampuannya hampir mengimbangi Coordinator._

'He? Kenapa mereka memanjat gerbang?'

**

* * *

**

Hasil ujian sudah keluar sejak dua jam tadi dan Athrun menarik napas melihat papan pengumumannya. Dia benar – benar terkejut dengan hasil yang didapat Cagalli, pendapatnya sama sekali tidak salah,... Cagalli sama sekali tidak bodoh. Hanya saja dia tipe yang malas belajar dan selalu berkutat dengan game-game perangnya. Sebegitu menyenangkannyakah game itu? Atau malah dia lebih suka sensasi seru didalamnya. Memang game itu ada sensasinya? O_O

Yah,... Walaupun mendapatkan nilai sempurna ditiga mata ujian terakhir, tapi tetap tidak mungkin berhasil kalau di lima belas mata ujian lainnya hanya mendapat angka bebek. Tidak semuanya sih,... kali ini ada sedikit rekor karena nilainya tidak ada cerobong asapnya dan,... em.,.. er... yah,... lumayanlah. Keautisannya saat mengerjakan fisika ternyata cukup berbeda dari deretan angkabebek dibelakangnya, kursi terbalik gitu. (-'_'-)

" Haahh ! " Suara tarikan napas panjangnya.

.

.

.

" Jangan sedih, masih ada tahun depan kok! " Hibur Shinn saat Cagalli menangis dipunggungnya.

" Tapi aku sama sekali tidak puas ! harusnya aku lulus ! Kenapa sih aku begini bodoh ! " tangis Cagalli menyeka air matanya dengan punggung Shinn.

" Cagalli tidak bodoh ! Buktinya ditiga mata perlajaran terakhir kamu mendapat nilai sempurna ? Mungkin dirimu lagi sial saja ! "

" Sama saja. Kesialan datang karena kebodohan ! " Ujar Cagalli.

" Tidak ada pepatah yang mengatakan orang sial itu bodoh ! " Ujar Shinn menenangkan Cagalli.

" Tapi tetap saja aku tidak lulus. "

" Jangan menangis gitu ! Jika bukan karena liburan ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Mayu aku pasti tidak pulang " Ujar Shinn melihat Cagalli diam saja.

" Nggak nangis kok ! Udah cepat pergi sana ! " Ujar Cagalli menghapus air matanya dan mendorong Shinn pergi. 'masa gara-gara aku Shinn ikutan gak pulang lagi.'

" Jangan merajuk dong,..." bujuk Shinn melihat senyum palsu Cagalli yang dikenalinya sangat dibuat-buat.

" Siapa yang merajuk? PERGI KAU SANA!" Teriak Cagalli sebelum pintu bis tertutup.

.

.

.

" Jadi ayah tidak jadi pulang ? " Tanya Athrun ditelephon.

" Masih banyak urusan di parlement dan ayah masih ada pertemuan lagi. "

" Jadi,... untuk apa aku pulang ? " Tanya Athrun sendiri karena ayahnya sudah terlanjur mematikan hpnya.

.

.

.

Langit sangat cerah hari ini. Shinn juga sudah pulang kekampung halamannya di Orb lalu tinggallah Cagalli sendiri ditempat rahasianya. Tempat yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang dapat menyedot semua kesedihannya.

" Siapa ? " Tanya Cagalli terbangun menyadari ada orang yang dari tadi berdiri disampingnya dan silaunya matahari menggelapkan pandangannya sementara.

" Aku pikir kamu mati kepanasan " Ujar Athrun.

" Athrun,... (kagetnya). Mana mungkin aku mati kepanasan ! " Spontan Cagalli.

" Memangnya kamu tidak merasa panas ? "

" Di Orb tuh, panas segini belum seberapa. "

" Orb ? kamu tinggal di Orb ? " Tanya Athrun heran karena jarang ada Coordinator yang tinggal dibumi.

" Iya ! " Tegas Cagalli.

" Aku dengar Orb itu negara yang indah " Tanya Athrun dan duduk disamping Cagalli.

" Tentu. Apalagi disana tidak membeda – bedakan siapapun. "

" Jadi kamu suka tinggal di Orb ? "

" Hm " Senyum Cagalli ceria dan menceritakan Orb lebih banyak lagi.

" Sudah lama kita bicara tapi belum tahu tentangmu. Kamu dari jurusan apa? "

"Te,... Teknik mesin." Jawab Athrun sweetdrop karena selama ini Cagalli tidak tahu jurusannya.

" Kita berteman ya, Athrun ! " Ujar Cagalli dengan wajah polosnya.

" I,... Iya ! " Athun berblusing-blusing ria

" Kenapa kamu masih ada disini ? Bukankah semua orang sudah pulang ? "

" Untuk mengajarimu "

" Mengajariku ? " Tanya Cagalli kaget.

" Kira minta tolong padaku untuk mengajarimu. "

" Kira ? "

" Kira Yamato. Dia sahabatku. "

" Ya, ampun. Jadi semua ini ulah Kira! Dasar Kira, Padahal sudah aku bilang jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. "

" Kira memang sangat baik. Jadi kamu tidak boleh mengecewakannya. "

" Tapi,... " Ujar Cagalli sedih.

" Kenapa ? "

" Karena aku kamu jadi tidak bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu ! "

" Jangan dipikirkan ! Ayahku juga tidak ada dirumah jadi tidak akan ada masalah. "

" Wakatta. " Semangat Cagalli memberikan hormat.

**

* * *

**

" Shinn " Panggil Cagalli begitu Shinn turun dari bus.

" Cagalli ? ... " Tanya Shinn heran melihat Cagalli yang langsung memeluknya dengan riang dan Athrun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Karena rindu itu jelas tidak mungkin. Dia baru pulang 5 hari saja kan?

" Coba tebak kenapa aku sampai sesenang ini ? "

" Kenapa ? yang pasti bukan karena aku khan ? "

" Luar biasa. Aku lulus. "

" Lulus apa ? "

" Lulus ujian. Aku bakal sekelas denganmu. "

" ... " Shinn diam seakan tidak mengerti apa yang didengarnya.

" Sungguh? "

" Yup. " Jawab Cagalli riang dan Shinn memeluk Cagalli serta mencium keningnya.

" Deg " Athrun terpaku diam melihat mereka dan entah kenapa jantungnya terasa tertusuk duri.

" Rasanya terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk membalas jasamu, tapi jika kamu butuh bantuan aku siap kapan saja " Ujar Shinn bahagia dan memberikan hormat.

" ... Ya ! " Jawab Athrun sinis.

"Athrun!" Panggil Meer manja, begitu turun dari bis dan melihat Athrun disana.

"Me,.. Meer? Kenapa kamu sudah kembali?" Tanya Athrun kaget, merasa risih akan pelukan Meer.

"Paman bilang kamu tidak pulang waktu aku datang mengajakmu kencan..." Jawab Meer manja sembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku disini mengajari Cagalli."

"Cagalli?" Meer terlihat terkejut, dia tidak menyangkan Athrun mengenal Cagalli sebelumnya.

"Iya! Cagalli!"

Meerpun langsung melepaskan pelukannya, memasang ekspresi marah dan mendorong Cagalli hingga terjatuh.

"Cagalli." Sontak Athrun menghambur kearah Cagalli.

"Are you okey, chi?" Tanya Shinn khawatir, membantu Cagalli bangkit dari posisinya yang mencium tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lanjut Shinn membentak Meer begitu tahu Cagalli hanya mendapat lecet ditelapak tangan kanannya.

"Berani sekali kamu menggoda Athrun, Jalang?"

"Whats,...? Siapa yang kau panggil jalang, huh?" Tanya Cagalli berang. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia disebut jalang dan tidak heran jika dia emosi.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau! Berani sekali kau menggoda Athrun? Dasar wanita murahan."

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat dipipi kiri Meer. Shinn menamparnya, membuat Cagalli cengok dan melupakan emosinya begitu saja, memarahi Shinn karena tidak seharusnya dia berlaku kasar pada wanita, lalu Athrun yang masih belum menangkap arah pembicaraan Meer kemana.

"Meer,... Apa maksudmu? Cagalli tidak menggodaku."

"Lalu apa? Mana mungkin kamu tertarik dengan perempuan tomboy macam dia, kan?"

"Pe,... Perempuan?"

**

* * *

**

Seminggu berlalu sejak itu, aktivitas di Copernicus Academy kembali normal, meski sedikit ramai dengan akan diadakannya festival musim panas. Dari atap gedung Academy, Cagalli dan Shinn memperhatikan pemandangan disekitarnya. Ekspresi Cagalli terlihat menerawang memikirkan kejadian lalu dan benar – benar tidak mengerti mengapa Athrun marah padanya. Memangnya setiap berkenalan dengan orang lain dia harus mengatakan " Namaku Cagalli dan aku seorang perempuan ! ". Lagipula kenapa kalau perempuan ? Bukankah semuanya manusia dan semua manusia itu sama.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ! " Hibur Shinn.

" Memangnya aku salah ya kalau aku ini perempuan ? "

" Tentu aja tidak, Chi ! " Jawab Shinn menyakinkan.

" Lalu kenapa dia marah dan tidak mau bicara denganku ? melihat aku saja tidak mau ! "

" Dasar dianya aja yang gila ! Sudahlah,... Jangan pedulikan orang seperti dia lagi. "

Shinn kaget dirinya tiba – tiba ditampar Cagalli dan ekspresi wajah Cagalli yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

" Jangan pernah jelek – jelekkan dia lagi ! " Bentak Cagalli.

" Ma,... af " Ujar Shinn pelan.

Cagalli tersentak kaget dan menangis dipunggung Shinn.

" Tidak ! Aku yang salah, kok ! " Isaknya.

" Tidak apa kok. Chi. Aku tahu kamu paling gak suka kalau ada temanmu yang dihina."

" Jadi mau pergi ke party, gak ? " Lanjut Shinn sedikit menyeringai.

" Mau ! " Jawab Cagalli manja.

" Dasar. Oh, iya ! ke partynya kamu lebih baik pakai gaun saja ! " Ujar Shinn menarik napas.

" ... " Cagalli cemberut.

" Ini penting, lho ! Jika kamu mengenakan gaun semua orang pasti tahu kalau kamu adalah perempuan dan tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi! " Bujuk Shinn memberi pengertian.

" Tapi aku tidak punya gaun "

" Kita beli saja ! ! Let's go! " Teriak Shinn, menarik Cagalli pergi.

.

.

.

Shinn mengajak Cagalli seharian keliling kota mencari gaun. Dari satu toko ke toko lain hingga mendapat gaun yang tepat, lalu sepatu, tas dan bermacam – macam acsesoris lainnya.

" Tunggu " Panggil Cagalli sesak napas.

" Cepetan dikit dong, Chi ! Sudah jam enam ! " Seru Shinn memanggil.

" Aku tahu ! Tapi aku udah gak sanggup jalan lagi ! " Jawab Cagalli dan duduk diemperan toko mirip anak jalanan.

Shinn menarik napas panjang. Dia tahu itu cuma alasan Cagalli untuk minta gendong. Itu memang MO-nya.

" Dasar manja ! " Cibir Shinn dan Cagalli tertawa senang memeluk punggung Shinn.

.

" Athrun " Panggil Lacus heran melihat Athrun yang terus memperhatikan Cagalli dan Shinn dari mobilnya.

" Ah, ... tidak ! " Sahut Athrun dan berlalu melewati mereka dengan kecepatan mobilnya.

**

* * *

**

Malam itu semua pandangan terarah padanya dengan gaun hijau muda yang menyapu lantai. Tiada satupun orang yang menyangka kalau seorang Cagalli bisa terlihat serasi dengan gaun yang elegant. Aneh rasanya Cagalli bisa terlihat begitu pantas mengenakan gaun dan dia sungguh terlihat seperti layaknya seorang putri kerajaan.

" Cagalli " Sentak Kira kaget.

" Kira ! ,.. Ouch " Panggil Cagalli semangat tapi dicubit Shinn dan Kira tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

" Hmm,... ya ! Saya Cagalli ! "

Shinn tertawa terpingkal – pinkal mendengar Cagalli berbicara sopan apalagi dengan gaya mengulurkan tangan didepan Kira layaknya seorang gadis.

" Senang bertemu dengan anda putri. " Ujar Kira mencium punggung tangan Cagalli.

" Memangnya ada yang salah ? " Tanya Cagalli heran dengan nada altonya tidak tahan mendengar tawa Shinn yang dari tadi tidak berhenti.

" Hmmp. Tidak kok. Cuma,... Khhh " Shinn mencoba biasa tetapi tidak sanggup menahan tawanya.

" Arghh! " Teriak Cagalli frustasi, mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap mengacak-acak rambutnya, akan tetapi Shinn dengan sigap menahan tangannya.

"Tidak pantas seorang Lady mengacak rambutnya, kan?" Ujar Shinn dengan ekspresi Cool dan bling-bling gitu, Cagalli sampai cengok dibuatnya.

" Mau berdansa ? " Tanya Kira mengulurkan tangannya.

" Mau, Tapi,... "

" Aku akan mengajarimu. " Ujar Kira meyakinkan Cagalli yang terlihat ragu, alias... Dia tahu Cagalli tidak pandai berdansa,... (**¬_¬**)

Kira mengajari Cagalli berdansa dengan sabar, Shinn tertawa memperhatikan Cagalli yang berkali – kali menginjak kaki Kira, sementara Athrun terus memandang tajam Cagalli dan tidak memperdulikan para fans girl-nya yang mengajaknya berdansa tanpa hentinya.

" Ada apa Athrun ? " Tanya Lacus heran.

" Tidak " Jawab Athrun dingin dan mengajak Lacus berdansa.

.

.

.

Melihat Cagalli dan Shinn keluar, Athrun langsung menghentikan dansanya dan mengikuti mereka.

" Shinn ! ada apa ? " Tanya Cagalli heran meninggalkan ruang pesta.

" Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memendamnya, tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menyimpannya. "

" Aku menyukaimu. " Lanjut Shinn serius.

Wajah Cagalli memerah, tidak menyangka Shinn bisa-bisanya ditembak langsung seperti ini. Tapi, yah,... Cagalli juga super sangat senang sekali.

" Aku juga menyukaimu, Shinn ! " Jawab Cagalli malu dan disaksikan sang bulan mereka berciuman.

Tunggu,... bukan cuma sang bulan. Dibalik semak juga ada Athrun yang mengikuti mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tersentak kaget sangat menyeramkan begitu pikirannya kosong tidak percaya apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya sekarang, ekspresinya juga sangat menyeramkan dan begitu melihat Cagalli sendirian dia langsung menyergap tiba – tiba.

**

* * *

**

Cagalli perlahan membuka mata, ia merasa asing dengan apa yang dilihatnya, aroma tubuh seseorang dan sangat terkejut dirinya tengah dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang.

" Si,... Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? " Kagetnya meronta, namun apa daya tenaga Athrun jauh lebih besar darinya.

" Tolong lepaskan aku, A.. thrun " Pinta Cagalli gemetar dan menangis mengetahui orang yang sedang memeluknya itu Athrun.

Bukannya dilepas, Athrun malah mencium bibir Cagalli dengan lembut.

" ... "

Malam terus berjalan, Athrun sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Semua kelembutannya diawal berubah menjadi kasar dan suara tangisan, permohonan bahkan jeritan Cagalli sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya. Harusnya Athrun tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, Cagalli adalah natural dan tidak seharusnya dia menyentuhnya, apalagi dengan cara paksa seperti ini.

**To be Continued**

YAY! Akhirnya edit Chapter 1 selesai juga. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. |(^o^)/

Tentang editan di Chapter 2,... +_+,... mungkin baru minggu depan saya rampungkan... Jaa nee... ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Hallow,… ^O^ : Orenji is come back,…

Hontouni Gomenasai karena masih belum bisa meng-update Chapter 3, saya masih merasa tidak enak hati melanjutkannya karena masih banyaknya ketidak-jelasan pada cerita saya ini. Jadi ini Cuma hasil edit-an dari saya untuk Chapter 2 ini.,…. (- -")

Mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi yea,… ^o^

Setiap review dari para reader semua adalah semangat saya,….

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed bukan punya saya... Semua Charakternya miliki Bandai.

Genre : Tragedy,... saya ingin membuat cerita tragedy,... ToT

Kehidupan nyata saya belum bisa dijadikan hal yang jauh dari kata itu.

Semoga saja diakhir cerita nanti saya berubah pikiran...

Rating : T

**Chapter 2 :**

Sinar rembulan menerangi ruangan tersebut, sebuah gudang tua dan tidak digunakan lagi. Kebanyakan murid academy tidak ada yang berani melewati gedung itu, apalagi ditengah malam seperti ini. Gosip santer tetang hantu yang tinggal disana juga adalah salah satu alasannya, apalagi ditengah malam yang sunyi malah sayup-sayup terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang. (Apa kalian masih mau datang?)

Athrun perlahan membuka matanya, dia tersentak dari tidurnya yang menurutnya tidak biasa, seakan merasa terbaring dilantai yang dingin. Matanya menangkap cahaya bulan yang masuk dari dinding yang rusak, bau debu juga sangat menyengat. Memorinya berusaha mengingat kenapa dia ada disini, bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring dilantai sampil memijit-mijit dahinya. Perhatiannya tercuri oleh suara isak tangis seseorang, dan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya pucat, mtanya membelalak tak percaya. Dia melihat sesosok berambut pirang sebahu meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan gaun hijau yang acak-acakan.

'Cagalli!' Sentaknya bangkit dan mendekat.

Tubuh Cagalli bergetar hebat dan menepis tangannya saat hampir menyentuhnya. Athrun kaget melihat sekilas wajah Cagalli yang berlinang air mata ketika dia menepisnya dan bercak – bercak merah dileher serta punggung dan merangkak menjauhinya. Aksessoris yang dia ingat dipakai Cagalli juga berserakan disekitar tempat dia terbaring tadi. Cagalli menangis pilu tanpa suara, mungkin suaranya sudah habis karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan memori yang perlahan muncul diingatan membuatnya shock.

" Ma...af " Ujarnya pelan berusaha menghapus air mata dipipi Cagalli meski hasilnya adalah tepisan lagi.

Athrun menyesali dirinya yang telah menyakiti dan membuat Cagalli mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ini sebuah penghinaan bagi seorang wanita. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf, kenapa dia bila lepas control meski dia tidak sedang mabuk. 'Ah,... mungkin dia memang sedang mabuk, mabuk cinta lebih tepatnya. Tapi apa benar ini cinta? Apa malah bukan nafsu semata saja? Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menyakiti orang yang kita cintai sampai seperti ini? kata maaf saja tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya, kamu harus bertanggung jawab, Athrun!'

" Kumohon,... berhentilah menangis. " Pinta Athrun dengan berlinang air mata, memeluk Cagalli dengan lembut meski Cagalli masih saja terlihat ketakutan dan menangis. Rontaan Cagalli juga semakin melemah detik demi detik lalu diciumnya kelopak mata Cagalli dengan lembut berharap Cagalli akan berhenti menangis.

Tentu saja Cagalli tersentak kaget dan memandang Athrun dengan kedua matanya yang kabur oleh air mata.

" Aku janji aku tidak akan berlaku kasar lagi " Janji Athrun.

" Aku mencintaimu " Lanjut Athrun dan mencium lembut bibir Cagalli. .

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan menembus masuk dari arah jendela dan membangun Athrun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Cagalli yang masih tertidur disisinya.

" Sudah pagi, lo ! " Panggilnya lembut membelai rambut Cagalli.

" Hmm " Gumam Cagalli membuka matanya yang berat.

" Kamu sadarkan apa yang sudah kita lakukan ? " Tanya Athrun serius.

" Hmm ... " Gumamnya mengucek – ucek mata mengingat apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, matanya terbelalak kaget dan tubuhnya gemetar.

" Menikahlah denganku ! " Tanya Athrun, melepaskan kalung yang dipakainya, menarik cincin yang terikat disana dan melingkarkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Cagalli yang masih bergetar..

" Y,... Ya " Jawab Cagalli tersenyum penuh linangan air mata, keinginannya bersama Shinn harus dibuangnya menjauh, membuat hatinya ingin menjerit dan sesak nafas. Meski lembut, tapi berciuman dengan Athrun membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

" Jaga dirimu sampai kita menikah nanti ! " Pesan Athrun, melepas jasnya dan memasangkannya pada Cagalli.

" Uhm,... "

**

* * *

**

" Dari mana saja ? Aku panik mencarimu ! Kau baik – baik saja, khan ? " Tanya Shinn cemas begitu Cagalli masuk dari jendela dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat.

" A,.. " Tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa, orang yang ingin dihindarinya malah ada dikamarnya dan menunggunya pulang semalaman.

" Oke ! Aku mengerti "

" Hah ! "

" Cepatlah ganti sana ! " Suruh Shinn dengan pipinya yang kemerahan.

" Ga,... ganti apa ? "

" Tembus, tuh ! " Jawab Shinn membuang wajah.

" Tembus ? "

" Kamu sedang datang bulan, khan ! " Ujar Shinn setengah berbisik.

" Si,... Sialan ! Pergi kau dari kamarku! " Maki Cagalli malu dan mengusir Shinn dari kamarnya.

" Kenapa sih ? inikan bukan yang pertama ? Aneh ! " Heran Shinn pergi. 'tapi kenapa dia Cagalli gemetar seperti itu?' pikir Shinn.

Langkah Shinn terhenti seketika. Bagaimana dia begitu lupa menanyakan kemana Cagalli semalaman. Lalu, kenapa penampilan Cagalli lusuh dan pucat? Dimana dia tidur semalam? Wew? Jas siapa yang dipakai Cagalli?

"CAGALLI HARUS MENJELASKAN!" Teriaknya sendiri, dilorong asrama putri, menjadikannya perhatian orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang melintas disana. Juga, beberapa pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menyorakinya.

"DIAM BRENGSEK!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, melempar bantal dan Shinn ngacir secepatnya, tidak mau mencari masalah di asrama putri lagi. Lagi? Yupz,... Shinn pernah berurusan dengan gadis yang tadi melemparnya dengan bantal dan rambutnya pernah hampir gundul jika saja Cagalli tidak menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shinn duduk di kursi favoritnya menahan bosan setengah mati. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam ditangannya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. "BAGAIMANA BISA CAGALLI BELUM MUNCUL JUGA!" teriaknya lagi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang belum disisirnya, maklumlah... Semalaman dia mencari Cagalli disana-sini, sampai akhirnya nekad menyusup keasrama putri, dan sialnya dia sudah melewati dua jam pelajaran Mr. Arthur.

'Arthur pasti membunuhmu!' Ujar Dark Shinn yang muncul entah dari mana.

'Tapi Cagalli lebih penting.!' Angel Shinn muncul menghadang Dark.

'Cagalli membutuhkanmu, Shinn.' Lanjut sekutu Angel Shinn yang muncul entah dari mana dan dengan tampang malaikatnya itu, memanggil teman-temannya kemudian menghajar Dark Shinn keroyokan. (Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih cocok jadi Dark sih?) O_O

**

* * *

**

Shinn memandang bulan sabit yang muncul dari beranda kamar Cagalli. Dia melamun menatap hampa bulan itu,... Yah... ini pertama kalinya Cagalli tidak membukakan pintu ataupun jendela kamar untuknya masuk. Terakhir dia mengintip Cagalli sedang menangis dipinggir ranjang, ingin sekali dia menerjang masuk tapi dia merasa akan lebih baik jika Cagalli dibiarkan tenang dulu. Yah,... Cagalli pasti tahu dia selalu stand by di depan jendela kamarnya. Dia paham Cagalli dan pastilah telah terjadi sesuatu yang berat menimpa gadis itu. Tapi,... yah... Namanya juga manusia, mana bisa semudah itu dia membuang pikiran-pikiran negatifnya dan dengan lantang mengirim sisi positif kan?.

.

.

.

Cagalli berjalan gontai, mendekati jendela, menyentuhnya lembut, lalu merosot jatuh karena tidak kuat untuk membuka. Bukan... Bukan karena dia tidak punya tenaga, tapi dia tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengan Shinn. Bagaimanapun,... dia sudah tidak layak lagi untuk Shinn. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta Shinn menghiburnya dengan dirinya yang sudah kotor ini.

"Shinn,... ?" Panggil Cagalli lirih, memperbaiki posisi jatuhnya, terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Shinn melirik jendela, dia tahu Cagalli tidak membiarkannya masuk, menarik nafas panjang, dan kembali memandang bulan.

"Malam ini langit cerah, bulan juga terlihat indah. Tidak berniatkah kamu keluar?" Tanya Shinn.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Cagalli, suasana kembali menjadi hening.

"Tidak mengapa tidak mau keluar,... Tidak mengapa tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tolonglah biarkan aku masuk, chi?"

Cagalli masih juga belum menjawab setelah cukup lama menunggu, hanya suara isakannya yang terdengar dan Shinn semakin khawatir karenanya. Pikirannya meracau, membayangkan berbagai macam hal buruk yang mungkin saja telah terjadi dimalam saat Cagalli menghilang. Sejujurnya,... Shinn terlalu takut jika salah satu pikirannya benar. Bagaimanapun,... penampilan Cagalli pagi itu,... juga darah itu,... Aghht,... Apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari sana, tepatnya dibelakang pohon besar. Terlihat bayangan seseorang. Yah,... siapa lagi kalau bukan Athrun yang menatap penuh kebencian pada Shinn. Shinn yang sudah seharian ini dia perhatikan berada disekitar kamar Cagalli. Dan,... meski dia sudah menjadikan Cagalli miliknya,... tapi kenapa dia masih merasa belum puas. Rasanya, masih ada yang kurang. Tidak lama, mata Athrun terbelalak begitu melihat Cagalli membukakan jendela kamarnya dan langsung menangis dipelukan Shinn. Dia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi otak jenius tahu. Tahu bahwa meski telah menjadikan Cagalli miliknya itu masih belum cukup. Benar. Dihati gadis berambut pirang itu,... hanya ada Shinn dan dia harus mendapatkan solusi terbaik untuk ini.

"Tampaknya dia belum sadar posisinya sekarang." Ujar Athrun. Nada bicaranya terkesan semakin dingin dan sinis.

"Aku akan membuat dia mengerti bahwa dia hanya boleh disentuh olehku." Seringainya mengerikan.

.

.

.

**To be Continued,...**

**Review please,...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo-Hallo,… ^O^ :

Lagi-lagi Orenji kembali datang,...

Dengan beberapa *digeplak* banyak edit-an,.. _

Dan sebagian besar isi fic ini,… ah bukan hanya sebagaian besar,… =="

Tapi isi keseluruhannya hanyalah untuk melengkapi scene-scene yang tidak dimunculkan pada Chapter 2, a.k.a lagi-lagi masih merupakan perbaikan… _

Oke,.. Oke,… saya akhiri ke-pede-an saya. Saya mengaku ini beneran fic pertama saya dan keamatiran terlukis di setiap chapter ini dengan jelas. Tapi,… ide ini memang muncul dari benak saya sampai ingin sejak dulu dan menuliskannya di FFn baru tahun ini dan fic ancurlah hasilnya. (_ _')\

Karena itu,… Hontouni gomenasai nee,… m(_ _)m

Dan semoga kali ini dapat mengisi waktu luang bagi para readers semua, dan mendapat lebih banyak saran yang membangun.

**Disclaimer**** : Saya bukan pemilik Gundam SEED ataupun Destiny**

**Genre **** : Angst, Romance and Maybe 'Tragedy'**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo****, membosankan, tidak jelas, and ketidak-nyambungan lainnya.**

Apakah sebenarnya arti cinta?

_**Bagaimanakah rasanya dicintai**__** seseorang?**_

Seseorang yang begitu diidam-idamkan banyak orang?

Seseorang yang katanya begitu 'sempurna'.

Salahkah jika kuanggap itu sebagai awal penderitaan?...

dan mengapa aku diharuskan menganggap itu sebagai kebahagiaan?

_**Bagaimana rasanya **__**mencintai seseorang?**_

Seseorang yang mencintaimu,

Mencintaimu dengan segala yang ada dalam dirimu,

dan kau diharuskan membalas 'CINTA'nya sampai merusak tubuhmu?

Menciptakan mawar disetiap inci tubuhmu,,,

dan menghancurkan jiwa-mu disetiap sentuhannya.

_**Bagaimana dengan **__**rasa hatimu?**_

Hati yang telah kau berikan pada seseorang,...

seseorang yang sejak dulu kau pedulikan?

Seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus,

seseorang yang telah memekarkan banyak mawar dihatimu,

dan harus kau putuskan karena tubuhmu telah 'dirusak'?

_**Apakah rasanya **__**akan menyakitkan?**_

Akan menghasilkan kebahagiaankah nantinya?

Apakah untuk mendapatkannya sudah menjadi kewajibanmu membuang 'hati'mu? Menjadi sebuah boneka tanpa jiwa dan hanya bergerak sesuai perintah'Nya'?

Apa dengan begitu suatu hari nanti kamu bisa mencintai orang itu?

Apa dengan begitu kebahagiaan akan datang untukmu...?

_AsuCaga Fanfiction_

**You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings**

**: I Etar Al Jenan I :**

**By : Orenji Lushin**

Cagalli mengusap air matanya begitu mendengar ketukan di jendela. Dia sedikit heran kenapa Shinn begitu cepat menjemputnya pagi ini. Dengan senyum jahil dia membuka jendela, berharap wajah cengok Shinn dapat men-charger semangatnya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Shinn!" Ucapnya begitu membuka jendela, mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari orang dihadapannya, Cagalli-pun membuka mata-nya. Raut wajah horor terlukis jelas diwajahnya, sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya bukan Shinn dan itu juga bukan ekspresi wajah orang yang sebulan lalu dikenalnya.

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanannya, membuat tubuh rapuh yang belum mendapat tidur cantiknya selama dua malam menghempas lantai begitu keras. Pandangannya seketika mengabur, tapi meski indera penglihatannya itu belum kembali normal dia bisa merasakan kalau sekarang tubuhnya tengah diseret dan dihempaskan keranjangnya. Kedua tangannya diikat, teriakan minta tolongnyapun tak sempat dikeluarkan begitu bola mata emeraldnya menangkap dengan jelas pecahan bola zamrud kelam, sinar mata yang hanya menyiratkan nafsu belaka.

Seketika itu dia sadar, seketika itu dia tahu, seketika itu dia merasakan, Seseorang dihadapannya ini tidak akan penah membiarkannya lepas dari gengaman tangannya.

**Chapter 3 :**

Birunya langit yang terlihat dari jendela kelas tidak menghentikan kegalauan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam beriris ruby. Sosoknya berantakan, padahal tadi dia sudah mendapat istirahat baik semalam, dan pagi ini juga dia sudah menyisir rapi rambutnya yang selalu diejek berantakan oleh gadis berkepala merah tomboi yang duduk beberapa bangku didepannya dengan kegiatan membaca buku kimia setebel kamus semenjak tadi. Namun,... dengan sosoknya yang sudah mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi, dia yakin jika gadis itu menoleh dan menangkap sosoknya, dia pasti beneran kalah telak saat adu mulut...

Pikiran-pikirannya berlalu-lalang tanpa memberinya solusi berarti membuatnya hampir merotokkan semua rambutnya. Menurutnya, ini pertama kalinya gadis yang membuat janji dengannya ini terlambat, bahkan masihkah pantaskah ini disebut dalam katagori terlambat mengingat dua kelas telah terlewat untuk hari ini. Kegiatannya yang membolak-balik halaman buku teks matematikanya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang baru memunculkan sosoknya dipintu kelas, senyum gembira tersungging jelas diwajahnya dan bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri gadis pirang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya adalah alternatif yang tak perlu dipikir ulang lagi olehnya.

"Caga,..." Panggilannya seketika terhenti saat sosok pirang yang ditunggunya itu terhalang oleh tubuh seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Oh, Hai. Athrun." Sapanya sedikit kaget, dia yakin pria itu tidak memiliki kelas yang sama dengannya hanya sanggup menyunggingkan senyum heran, sementara tubuhnya berusaha melintasi sosok itu, tapi intuisinya yakin Athrun berkali-kali menghalanginya.

"Bisa kau menyingkir Zala!" Suara baritone seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal Shinn menggema.

Shinn sontak menoleh kebelakang dan sosok gadis yang ditakutinya itu telah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan buku kimia tebal yang telah ditutupnya entah sejak kapan.

"Asuka ingin bicara dengan pirang dibelakangmu!" Lanjutnya lagi, disertai dengan kiriman death glare kearah Athrun tentunya.

Shinn bergidik ngeri, beruntung bukan dia sosok yang tengah dihujam death glare itu, sementara Athrun sama sekali tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. (Author malah kebayang Sasuke nih,... ('/o), kebanyakan mampir di fandom Naruto nih!).

"Oh..."

Suara yang terkesan dingin dan bengis, (Aish,... saya malah kebayang Tsuruga Ren. Acem mana nih?). /(o)\

Shinn merasa lebih bergidik dengan aura dibelakangnya meski sosok itu telah menyingkir, memperlihatkan sosok yang tengah ditunggunya semenjak tadi.

"Ca,... Cagalli!" Kagetnya dan segera menghambur kesosok pirang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok Cagalli terlihat pucat, dengan aliran keringat yang terlukis jelas juga tubuhnya yang gemetar yang membuatnya kehilangan senyuman seketika.

Oo...oO

_Sakit,... Satu rasa yang membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas._

_Mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan hatiku,..._

_Memutuskan ikatan kita,...__mengucapkan 'sayonara' padamu_

Oo...oO

Shinn diam tanpa kata. Matanya masih menatap pada sosok pirang yang kini telah menghilang ditikungan bersama pria yang sekarang mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dalam dua hari belakangan ini. Kemana sosok gadis ceria dan hyperaktifnya selama ini. Lalu,... Apa maksudnya kata maaf itu? Jika memang Cagalli ingin putus, kenapa dia malah gemetaran seperti tadi?

"Bodoh!"

Shinn tak berminat membalas kata wanita yang selalu mengejeknya itu, yang ada malah air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikannya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat sebuah jaket menutupi kepalanya, seakan orang itu sengaja menutupi wajahnya yang kini penuh air mata itu.

"Harusnya tadi kamu mengejarnya."

"..."

"Bukan malah diam mematung disini!"

"..."

"Hhh,... kamu kan cowok..."

Wanita itu menarik Shinn dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Shinn seperti seorang ibu saat menengankan anaknya. Dahinya mengerut saat dirasakannya bahunya sedikit basah, 'cengen banget sih,... nih cowok? Waktu dulu hampir ku-gunduli aja dia Cuma teriak-teriak doang!'.

Oo...oO

_Gaun pernikahan yang sederhana memang__, tapi Cagalli terlihat sangat cantik menggunakannya. Raut wajah Athrun sedikit kecewa melalui satu tarikan nafasnya, dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak dapat memberikan sesuatu yang lebih pada wanita yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Sungguh upacara pernikahan yang tidak mencerminkan seorang Zala. Namun mereka masihlah dibawah umur dan belum layak menikah, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak meminta persetujuan dari keluarga mereka._

Oo...oO

Tidak lama semenjak pernikahan yang sederhana dan tertutup itu, kondisi kesehatan Cagalli menurun hari demi hari. Athrun merasa ini karena Cagalli belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan aturan-aturan yang dibuatnya, hal ini dirasanya perlu dan tidak melonggarkan kekangannya pada Cagalli sedikitpun.

'Cagalli harus membiasakan dirinya! Dia hanya boleh bergantung padaku!'

Dan seperti juga pagi ini,... dia melihat punggung Cagalli yang berlari menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dia memperhatikan melalui ekor matanya, garis punggung istri-nya itu semakin jelas saja dan kali ini dia harus menemukan solusi membuat Cagalli memakan sarapannya.

"Ma... maaf" Ujar Cagalli gemetar dan bersimpuh didepan Athrun.

Rasa kaget terlukis jelas diwajah sempurna miliknya begitu mendengar hal pertama yang diucapkan Cagalli. Tidak seharusnya Cagalli meminta maaf padanya, 'bukan mau-nya kan dia muntah?'

"Minumlah!"

Cagalli refleks memejamkan kelopak matanya saat dengan cepat tangan Athrun mendekat kearahnya, yang menyebabkan Athrun semakin kaget saja. Padahal dia hanya memberikan satu tablet obat dan segelas air putih, tapi mengapa Cagalli bersikap ketakutan seperti ini?

Satu pikiran terlintas dibenaknya, menciptakan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

'Dia pikir aku akan memukulnya' Simpulnya dalam hati.

Yah,... jika dipikirkan kembali. Itu adalah reaksi yang wajar mengingat seberapa seringnya dia melayangkan tangan ketubuh rentan itu. Tapi dari tindakan itu dirinya tahu,... Cagalli sudah tidak lagi menggunakan 'pikirannya'. Cagalli sudah menjadi boneka, boneka yang memang dibentuk oleh tangannya dan dia harus berbangga hati. Apa yang diinginkannya terwujud hanya dalam tempo tiga bulan tanpa ada seorangpun yang sadar hubungan terselubung mereka meski masih tidak dapat menipu Shinn. Sebuah prestasi yang gemilang tentunya, kan?

Hanya saja,...

Mengapa dia tidak merasa senang dengan ini? Dia malah sering lupa caranya tersenyum setiap Cagalli mengikuti perintahnya. Bukankah semua sudah sesuai dengan konsepnya? Apakah yang begini disebutnya 'Cinta'? Sebenarnya,... Apa yang dia inginkan dari Cagalli? Kenapa dia tidak lagi bahagia bersama 'boneka'nya? Apakah dia sudah bosan? Apakah perasaannya cuma sedangkal itu? Lalu,... Kenapa dia bisa bersikap diluar batas hanya untuk perasaan dangkal-nya itu?

"Demam-mu tidak turun juga. Lebih baik kita kedokter sekarang!" Ucap Athrun begitu menyentuh dahi Cagalli. Dia baru saja masuk kedalam kamar asrama Cagalli tadi dan menemukan istri-nya tengah berbaring diranjang dengan wajah yang memerah dengan keringat dingin.

"Saya tidak merasa sakit, Athrun-sama!" Sentak Cagalli terbangun dari tidur sementaranya, sudah sejak dari beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya sudah terbangun, hanya saja rasa keram diperutnya membuatnya ingin tiduran lebih lama, meski dia tidak sepenuhnya dapat benar tidur karena rasa keram itu tidak kunjung menghilang.

"Aku bilang kita kedokter. Ini perintah!" Ujar Athrun dan menggendong Cagalli ala bridal style.

"..."

**Copernicus Hospital**

Seorang suster keluar dari ruang periksa, senyum profesional tersungging dibibirnya begitu melihat sosok didepannya, menutupi rasa shock dan miris yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Tuan Zala. Dokter ingin bicara dengan anda !" Panggilnya.

"Ya !" Sahut Athrun berdiri dan berjalan masuk keruang periksa.

"Silahkan duduk !" Ujar dokter mempersilahkan Athrun duduk dengan wajah serius, dari papan nama dipintu, Athrun tahu dokter dihadapannya ini bernama Gilbert Dullindal.

"..."

"Boleh saya tahu apa hubungan anda dengan pasien?"

"Saya Suaminya?" Jawabnya mantap.

"Jadi anda tahu bahwa istri adalah natural?"

"! ... y,.. ya !" Kaget Athrun, pertanyaan yang tidak biasa menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu anda paham akan konsekuensi yang kalian hadapi nantinya?"

"Ma... Maksud dokter?" Tanyanya gemetar, dia harap apa yang terlintas dipikirannya bukanlah penyebab turunnya kondisi Cagalli.

"Ya! Istri anda hamil 8 minggu."

Athrun seakan kehilangan tenaganya untuk mempertahankan posisi duduknya sekarang, dia ambruk seketika mengetahui apa yang akan menanti dirinya nanti. Kenapa dia tidak sempat memikirkan ini sebelumnya?

Kenapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh?

.

.

"Tidak apa–apa" Ujar Cagalli menyentuh wajah Athrun yang penuh linangan air mata.

"Tapi,... Tapi... Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!" Ucapnya menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi, Saya tidak apa-apa, Athrun-sama!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku terlalu takut."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menggugurkan anak kita,... Aku tidak mau! Dalam mimpipun aku tidak mau. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu mati karena melahirkan anak ini."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin memilih Cagalli. Aku tidak ingin memilih. Aku -" Lanjutnya lagi, namun terhenti begitu melihat ekspresi Cagalli yang tersenyum untuknya.

"Saya tidak akan mati. Saya akan melahirkan anak ini dengan selamat. Jadi, Athrun –sama tolong jangan menangis!"

Seakan terhipnotis melalui sosok dihadapannya, ketakutan dan kegalauan hati miliknya menghilang seketika, menyisakan air mata penyesalan yang masih mengalir dimatanya dan memeluk istri-nya. Akhirnya dia tahu kenapa dia tidak merasa bahagia selama ini.

Bukan sosok ini yang cintainya, bukan sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini, bukan sosok yang lembut ini, bukan sosok yang penurut ini. Akan tetapi gadis diawal pertemuan mereka, gadis yang tertawa dengan riangnya, menganggapnya tanpa memandang nama, keluarga dan bakat Coordinator miliknya.

Rasa penyesalan yang dalam, sosok dalam pelukannya ini tidak lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu, tubuh itu dulu masih berisi, bukan terbalut tulang dan kulit saja seperti ini. Oh,... betapa dia telah menghancurkan sosok ceria dan hyperaktif ini...

"_**Jika kau memang mencintainya kenapa kau tidak bisa membedakan cara dia tersenyum? Apa kau tidak merasa senyum itu tidak membuat orang yang melihatnya berbahagia!"**_

'Shinn benar,... aku telah merusaknya. Aku telah merusak gadis yang paling kucintai didunia.' Ucapnya pelan mengingat apa yang pernah diucapkan Shinn padanya.

**Flashback**

Langit telah berubah menjadi kelabu meski hari belum sepenuhnya memasuki senja, bahkan seharusnya matahari masih ada tepat diatas kepala saat sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan berlari disepanjang koridor academy mengejar kedua sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"TUNGGU!" Panggilnya begitu kedua sosok yang dicarinya terlihat.

Keduanya menoleh serempak. Iris mata ruby-nya dengan jelas melihat sosok mantan pacarnya itu menyeka wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Apa sebenarnya yang telah kau lakukan pada Cagalli, Huh?" Tanya Shinn mencengkram kerah kemeja Athrun dengan geramnya.

Athrun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Shinn bahkan langsung membuatnya tersungkur dalam satu kali tinjuan diperut, menghasilkan ekspresi horor diwajah Cagalli saat matanya menangkap ekspresi Athrun. Ekspresi saat sosoknya yang berjalan mendekat kearah Shinn yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya.

Cagalli ingat ekspresi itu,... Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa? Dia baru saja dihadiahi ekspresi itu pagi tadi,...

Ekspresi saat Athrun mengancamnya,... Ekspresi saat dengan kejamnya dia berkata akan menghabisi nyawa Shinn dengan tangannya...

Juga,... Ekspresi saat dirinya lagi-lagi disentuh olehnya.

Dia yakin,... Cagalli yakin apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi jika Athrun tidak segera dihentikan.

'Tidak! Shinn bisa mati!' Teriaknya dalam hati dan memeluk tubuh atletis itu dari belakang.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Besok kita menikah! Tidak! Bukan besok,... kita menikah saja sekarang!"

Athrun berhenti, senyum menyeringai tersungging dari bibirnya, sementara Shinn yang baru saja bangkit dari posisinya tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"APA?" Tanyanya kaget.

Athrun tersenyum sinis, tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Cagalli yang gemetar dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan langsung.

"Menikah? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Shinn lagi.

"Seperti yang kau dengar. Kami akan menikah."

"Nonsense,... kalian bahkan belum genap 18."

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

"Bagaimana bukan urusanku? Cagalli itu-"

"Jelas bukan urusanmu. Dia 'bukan' lagi kekasihmu." Ujar Athrun sinis dan semakin memper-erat pelukannya, menyadari Cagalli bisa ambruk sewaktu-waktu kalau dia tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Shinn tersentak oleh satu kata penekanan melalui ucapan Athrun, tapi bukan ini tujuannya dia mencari mereka,... Aght, bukan mereka. Tapi hanya Cagalli seorang, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Cagalli baik-baik saja, dan keputusannya itu murni dan bukan karena paksaan.

"Ini bukan karena itu. Hubungan kami memang Cuma seumur jagung, tapi persahabatan kami sudah lebih dari lima tahun."

"Lalu apa maumu? Memintanya kembali menjadi kekasihmu? Apa kamu tidak jelas mendengar apa yang tadi dia katakan?" Tanya Athrun kesal.

"Bukan! Sama sekali bukan itu."

"..."

"Aku merasa ini seperti bukan Cagalli! Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan padanya, huh?"

"Jelas ini adalah Cagalli" Jawab Athrun dengan satu ekspresi datar yang tersungging diwajahnya, meremehkan sosok Shinn dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada Cagalli lain-nya disini?" Lanjutnya.

**End of Flashback**

.

"BRENGSEK!" Maki Shinn meninju Athrun tepat diwajah.

"..." Athrun hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan, sekarang hanya Shinn-lah yang bisa membantunya. Memperbaiki posisi berlutut-nya dihadapan Shinn, menerima semua pukulan dan tinjuan yang dilayangkan Shinn tanpa membela diri, menyadari semua terjadi memang sepenuhnya kesalahannya, dan dialah penyebab semuanya, penyebab tubuh Cagalli menjadi rentan pada penyakit, kehilangan berat tubuhnya hari demi hari, juga... ancaman kematian yang menunggunya.

Tidak. Bukan itu yang membuatnya kini mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Shinn. Bukan karena dirinya menyentuh paksa Cagalli selama ini. Akan tetapi tindakannya sekarang,...

Tindakannya yang ingin tetap mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungan Cagalli.

Shinn berteriak keras,... air matanya menetes tanpa dia bisa kendalikan. Jari tangannya gemetar dan punggung tangannya juga lecet dan bahkan mengeluarkan darah. Sosok yang dari tadi dipukulinya juga sudah babak belur tanpa mengeluh.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan, Brengsek? Ingin menebus dosa, heh?" Tanya-nya berteriak.

Sosok yang masih berlutut dihadapannya itu masih tidak bergerak, mengaduh kesakitan juga tidak. Tapi,... Shinn tahu disini dia tidak dalam posisi yang tepat. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah menikah sekarang. Apapun alasannya, paksaan seperti apapun yang dihadapi Cagalli, tapi sekarang Athrun adalah suami gadis itu, dan satu-satunya penyesalan yang dimilikinya adalah,... Kenapa Cagalli tidak menceritakan ini sebelumnya? Setidaknya saat itu semua ini masih belum terlambat? Setidaknya,... dia tidak diharuskan merelakan Cagalli untuk pria brengsek menurutnya ini.

"Tengah malam besok" Ujarnya.

"..."

"Bersiap-siaplah tengah malam besok. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian dan kaburlah saat itu."

"Eh?" Athrun mendongak, tak percaya akan ucapan Shinn.

"Kau harus menjaga keselamatannya. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau pasti mati ditanganku!"

**To be Continued,...**

Chapter ini cukup sekian dulu nee,...

See next Chapter,...

and,...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please,...


	4. Chapter 4

Hai,.. Minna san. Long time not see nee,….

Akhirnya saya bisa juga meng-update chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk review-nya yang membangun. ^^

Btw,… sempat juga kehilangan semangat waktu menuliskan kelanjutan fic ini. Waktu memikirkan alur cerita yang ada malah saya ketiduran, fic ini saya kerjakan tidak lebih dari seminggu. Jadi saya mohon maaf bila mungkin akan banyak miss typo.

Baiklah, kita mulai saja Chapter ini,….

_City of Copernicus, sebuah kota koloni yang terletak dibulan. Koloni ini dibentuk dan diperuntukkan untuk mendidik para generasi muda dan Copernicus Academy adalah sekolah tunggal. _

_Setiap siswanya merupakan pilihan dari proses penyaringan yang sangat ketat, jika bukan karena kepintaran dan bakat, pastilah mereka merupakan putra dan putri petinggi-petinggi negara yang tersebar diseluruh dunia._

_Karena itu, meski membebaskan setiap siswanya untuk keluar dari kawasan Academy dan berjalan-jalan di kota, tapi akan mustahil untuk bisa keluar dari koloni. _

**Disclaimer : Lagi-lagi Gundam SEED & Destiny bukan milik saya**

**Genre : Angst and Tragedy**

**Rating : T **

**Warning : OOC, Typo, membosankan, bahasa kasar, tidak jelas dan ketidak-nyambungan lainnya. **

Dia melihat sosok mantan kekasihnya itu masih duduk diranjang rumah sakit dan menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang malam. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis mengingat apa yang telah dialami gadis itu beberapa bulan ini.

"Cagalli." Panggilnya lembut begitu masuk dan menutup pelan pintu ruang rawat itu.

Cagalli tidak bereaksi, masih menatap langit dan cahaya penerangan yang minim akibat hasil pekerjaannya membuat sosok gadis itu terlihat semakin pucat.

'_Aku membentuknya untuk tidak menanggapi apapun selain suaraku_.'

Direngkuhnya gadis itu dengan segenah perasaan, berharap rasa hangat yang biasa mereka dapatkan saat berpelukan dulu dapat membuat gadis dalam pelukannya itu bereaksi.

"Bagaimana bisa dia dengan kejam tega melakukan ini?"

Namun gadis dalam pelukannya itu tidak memberikan respon, hanya sorot mata penuh keputus-asaan yang tersirat dikedua bola matanya, membuat Shinn semakin tidak ingin menyerahkan mantan kekasihnya itu kepada siapapun. Tapi,… jika dia membiarkan Cagalli disini, Itu sama saja menyerahkan Cagalli kepada Yuna. Dia kenal Yuna, dia tahu wataknya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia hanya akan mencari keuntungan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu, Cagalli." Ucapnya lirih dan terisak mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

"Betapapun aku membencinya,… betapapun aku ingin membunuhnya, betapapun aku ingin membawamu pergi, aku tahu... Aku tahu,… Aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang memegang janji. Kau sudah menyerahkan hidupmu untuknya. Karena itu,… Karena itu aku hanya bisa berdoa,… berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Semoga tuhan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat kuhadiahkan untukmu. Love you, Cagalli."

Oo…oO

**AsuCaga Fanfiction**

**You and I, Unfullfilled Feelings**

**By : Orenji Lushin**

Oo…oO

Flashback…

"APA! JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU, DULLANDAL! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN BERCANDA SEKARANG." Ujarnya membentak lawan bicara di saluran telephon.

"Saya sedang tidak bercanda Yuna-Sama. Sekarang Hime-Sama ada ditempat praktek saya dan saya sudah dua kali memeriksa hasil test-nya."

"BRENGSEK! AKAN KUBUNUH PRIA KURANG AJAR ITU! BERANI SEKALI DIA! AGHTT! TUNGGU AKU DISANA!" Bentaknya lagi dan membanting telephonnya.

Segala jenis sumpah serapah dilontarkannya, dia ingin sekali mencekik orang yang telah berani menyentuh pujaan hatinya itu. Susah payah dia menjilat sana-sini untuk mendapatkan restu atas perjodohannya dengan calon ratu negerinya, tapi langkahnya harus terhenti disini.

"Aku tidak akan diam saja." Ujarnya kesal, menubrukkan tubuhnya kekursi kerjanya setelah menekan nomor yang akan menyambungkannya dengan sekretarisnya.

"_Ya. Yuna sama."_

"Carikan aku tiket ke-bulan sekarang!"

.

Athrun menekan-nekan pelipisnya, mencoba sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit kepalanya yang menumpuk beberapa hari ini. Sejak dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Cagalli sedang mengandung benihnya, dia harus berfikir double untuk setiap tidakannya. Sekarang memang belum terlihat, tapi perut Cagalli tidak lama lagi akan membesar dan pihak Academy pastilah akan ribut dan serangkaian masalah lainnya akan datang. Memang semua orang tidak akan sembarangan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, bagaimanapun dia adalah anggota keluarga Zala, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akan tinggal diam saja.

"Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini?" gumamnya sendiri dan melemparkan kaleng kopi kedalam bak sampah dihadapannya.

"Shitl!" umpatnya kesal melihat lemparannya tidak tepat sasaran.

"Merasa sakit kepala, Zala?" suara khas itu tepat disampingnya. Tanpa menoleh dia tahu siapa itu.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tanyanya membentak.

"Kenapa emosi begitu? Aku hanya menyapa. Lagi pula aneh rasanya kau tidak membawa'NYA' di sampingmu sekarang. Apa kau sedang menunggu selingkuhanmu disini hingga tidak mau diganggu olehnya." Tanya orang itu balik, sedikit menuduh tampaknya cukup membuatnya tampang pria itu kesal. Suatu kemajuan besar menurutnya, kemudian ternyum simpul.

"Cagalli masuk rumah sakit."

"….? APA?"

Athrun tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri, tampaknya perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya dua hari belakangan ini tidak membuatnya pandai menyimpan rahasia. Lagipula, dari banyak orang, kenapa dia malah harus keceplosan mengatakan kondisi Cagalli sekarang. Terlebih lagi pada pria dihadapnnya ini, pastilah orang ini akan terus merecokinya dan semakin menambah sakit kepalanya, menekan sekali lagi pelipisnya untuk mengurangi sedikit, ia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. 'Akan lebih baik untuk menghindari pria ini' menurutnya.

"Jangan menambah masalahku lagi, Asuka. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk ribut."

"Aku juga tidak mau ribut, makanya kau harus mengizinkanku untuk menjenguk."

Terkadang Athrun sering bertanya, apa sebenarnya Shinn ini lemot atau memang rasa cintanya pada Cagalli tidak sebesar yang pernah dirinya bayangkan.

'_Aku disini sainganmu tahu, bukan sekedar saingan, tapi kita bahkan musuh! Kenapa kau bisa menunjukkan wajah tanpa emosi padaku begitu? Bahkan apa itu? Sorot matamu itu menjijikkan tahu!_'

Shinn tidak peduli Athrun meng-iyakan atau tidak, yang pasti dia harus memastikan keadaan Cagalli sekarang dan sejujurnya dia lupa kalau mereka bahkan musuh sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Menarik nafas panjang, Athrun membungkuk mengambil kaleng kopi yang tadi meleset dilemparnya, menyingkirkan pikiran yang hanya menambah pusing kepalanya, lalu melemparkan kembali kaleng kopinya ke-bak sampah yang letaknya hanya satu meter di depannya, berharap sakit kepalanya juga akan ikut masuk ke dalam bak sampah.

"Terserahmu saja-lah."

Shinn melengkungkan senyum dua belas jari trademark-nya, sedikit terkekeh heran dengan Athrun yang cukup berbeda hari ini. Tapi apa pedulinya, kesempatan untuk melihat Cagalli sudah didepan mata, dan pastinya dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan penting saat menjenguk Cagalli nanti. Meski segalanya harus berubah, Ah,… bukan hanya harus, tapi telah berubah mereka tetaplah sahabat baik, kan?

.

.

Wajah cengok itu setengah bersemu merah, setengah berasap menahan marah. Persiapan mental yang diupayakannya untuk menghadiahi Cagalli senyum terbaiknya sedari tadi sia-sia karena ruangan yang dimasukinya hanyalah ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni. Bisa-bisanya dia percaya begitu saja pada Athrun, mana mungkin Athrun begitu mudahnya membiarkan dia bertemu Cagalli, apalagi tanpa mengekor dibelakangnya untuk mengawasi. Diliriknya lagi pintu ruangan yang di masukinya ini, mencoba untuk tidak marah sembarangan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memasuki ruangan yang salah.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya.

Merasa percuma tetap berdiri mematung disana, dia memutuskan keluar tanpa menutup pintu, bersiap untuk mencari Athrun dan menonjok keras tepat di wajah.

Tuhan berpihak padanya, tidak perlu mencari sosok Athrun muncul sendiri di koridor depan dan melangkah tepat kearahnya.

"Sialan. Kau bilang mengizinkanku bertemu Cagalli!" Bentaknya setengah berteriak. Meski marah, Shinn tahu rumah sakit bukan tempat untuk berkelahi.

"Heh?"

"Chee? Heh kamu bilang? Tidak usah sok polos begitu. Dimana Cagalli?" Shinn menaikkan volume teriakannya, mencengkram kerah kemeja hijau muda yang dikenakan Athrun, emosinya tidak bisa dikontrol, melihat sosok di hadapannya ini tidak memasang seringai tapi tampang heran. '_Seperti bukan dia saja! Apa ini trik barunya_?'

"Cagalli didalam." Ujarnya kaget, menunjuk ruang rawat yang pintunya terbuka tadi.

"Ada didalam kamu bilang? Didalam mana, huh?" Tanya Shinn kesal, menarik Athrun untuk mengikutinya secepatnya, masuk keruangan yang dituju, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya di kamar itu membuatnya terbelalak. Dia yakin tadi sebelum pergi untuk mencari udara segar, Cagalli masih duduk di ranjang rawat itu.

"Cagalli!" Panggil Athrun panik, pikirannya menolak kalau Cagalli sudah tidak lagi di ruangan ini. Menatap pintuk toilet yang tertutup, tanpa ragu dia langsung membuka pintu.

"Cagallii!" Panggilnya lagi berharap menemukan sosok Cagalli yang sedang membungkuk di wastafel seperti pemandangan yang sering dilihatnya beberapa minggu ini.

Shinn semakin emosi, menurutnya bercanda Athrun kali ini tidak lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar selama ini meski sering bertengkar, dan bahkan hampir berkelahi, dia tahu Athrun bukan tipe yang suka bercanda.

"Hoi,.. kau serius tidak tahu, Zala?" Tanyanya ikut panik.

Keduanya berlari mengelilingi koridor, berharap menemukan sosok pirang disekitar tempat yang mereka lewati.

"Suster, apa anda melihat pasien yang tinggal dikamar 302?" Tanya Athrun begitu melihat suster yang menangani Cagalli beberapa hari ini.

Suster yang dengan beth nama Thalia Gladys itu melirik kamar yang berada di koridor seberang mereka dan memberikan senyum miris.

"Pasien itu sudah dibawa keruangan khusus dan minggu depan akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di negaranya."

"Dipindahkan?"

"Ya! Keluarganya datang dan mengajukan surat-surat untuk memindahkan pasien."

"Apa? Dimana ruangan itu?"

"Kamar 103, gedung sebelah. Selain pihak keluarga dan dokter, tidak seorangpun boleh masuk kesana."

**End of flashback**

Pemandangan seluruh kota yang gelap-gulita merupakan sejarah langka yang terjadi di Copernicus City. Bahkan pembangkit cadangannyapun butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa diaktifkan. Diantara kepanikan ratusan petugas dan kelamnya lorong – lorong kota terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari cepat. Entah siapa dan kenapa, tapi tak seorangpun yang berniat untuk sekedar melihat apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan bagi sosok yang sedang berlari itu, tidak terpikirkan dalam benaknya akan menggunakan bakat hacker tersembunyi bahkan rangkaian virus komputer berbahaya miliknya untuk hal yang sejujurnya tidak ingin dilakukannya, apalagi menggunakan bakat olahraganya untuk berlari maraton sambil menggendong seseorang dalam pelukannya. Larinya tentu semakin cepat saja mengingat bobot dalam gendongannya yang semakin ringan hanya dalam beberapa bulan, dia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak membahayakan kondisi orang dalam gendongannya.

Jika berfikir egois, dia akan mati-matian mempertahankan orang dalam gendongannya ini, membawanya pergi untuk dirinya sendiri, dan tentunya tidak akan menyerahkannya seperti ini kepada saingannya. Terlebih musuhnya, bahkan orang yang telah melukai tubuh dalam gendongannya ini sampai sedemikian parah. Tapi apa yang sekarang dilakukannya pastilah yang terbaik menurutnya. Meski hatinya sakit serta tidak merelakan, tapi sekarang tubuh dalam pelukannya ini bukan lagi miliknya.

"Shinn…" Panggil tubuh dalam gendongannya itu pelan, matanya sedikit terbuka meski akhirnya tertutup kembali.

Tapi dia tidak mendengar, dia mengabaikan suara yang paling dirindukannya dan berfikir suara itu hanyalah khayalan baginya, tetap melajukan larinya lebih cepat dan tidak melewati rute-rute yang membuat dirinya terlihat.

.

Cahaya merah redup ditengah bukit yang kulambaikan adalah tanda yang dicarinya Shinn dan kini dia hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter di depanku.

"Cagalli." Panggilku mendekat, begitu melihat sosok Cagalli dalam gendongan Shinn.

"Berhenti!" Seru Shinn, menghentikan langkahku yang hendak mendekat.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, pastilah staminanya sudah habis untuk membawa Cagalli sampai ditempat ini.

"…"

"Aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu padaku terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya lagi, memeluk Cagalli erat dalam pelukannya. Aku sedikit kesal, aku tidak mau berbagi Cagalli dengan siapapun.

"! Apa itu?" Tanyaku sedikit cemberut.

"Berhenti menyakiti Cagalli dan kau harus memberinya kebahagiaan bahkan nyawamu! Jangan siksa Cagalli lagi,… Jangan jadikan dia boneka lagi,… hargai dia sebagai manusia dan berikan seluruh hidupmu untuk kebahagiaannya. Jadikan pernikahannya anugerah, bukan musibah. Bisakah?" Tanya Shinn parau, aku sedikit kaget mendengar semua itu terucap hanya dalam satu tarikan nafasnya.

"Ya,… Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Cagalli dengan nyawaku."

Shinn terlihat lega, dan aku melangkah mendekatinya. Aneh rasanya melihat Cagalli bisa tertidur begitu damai dalam pelukan Shinn. Meski lemah, aku sadar Cagalli merasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Aku mengambil Cagalli dari gendongannya, dan entah kenapa ekspresi tidur Cagalli berubah sedikit, dia seperti tidak merasa nyaman dalam gendonganku. Memang apa bedanya? Apakah karena tubuhku yang dingin? 'Tapi aku rasa bukan itu.'

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"He?" Ujar Shinn kaget.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Wh.."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasa pelukanmu. Aku heran kenapa Cagalli tadi terlihat begitu nyaman dalam pelukanmu." Jawabku menyela pertanyaannya, wajah Shinn sedikit memerah, tapi ada ekspresi kelegaan disana.

Lama kami berpelukan, sambil mengapit Cagalli tentunya. Angin malam begitu dingin, tapi aku merasa aneh. 'Hangat. Pantas saja Cagalli merasa nyaman.'

.

.

Tubuh Shinn ambruk begitu sosok keduanya menghilang dari pandangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dadanya sakit dan sesak nafas menyerangnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Gambaran-gambaran saat menyerahkan Cagalli kepelukan Athrun terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Dia, Shinn Asuka dengan tangannya sendiri menyerahkan kekasihnya pada orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

'Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini?'

Dikepalkannya tangannya untuk menahan sakit yang melandanya, tubuhnya meringkuk diatas rerumputan, air matanya mengalir, lalu perlahan kedua bola mata ruby miliknya tertutup, seiring dengan rasa sesal atas apa yang terjadi dan cintanya yang telah ia lepas pergi.

"Jika kehidupan kedua itu ada. Aku tidak ingin melepasmu untuk kedua kalinya, Cagalli."

.

.

**Plant Junius Seven**

4 bulan kemudian

.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, menerbangkan rambut biru tengah malamnya yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya dalam topi caping miliknya. Sekarang dia sudah memutuskan menetap di plant pertanian ini. Suasana tentram disini juga bagus untuk kondisi Cagalli, dia perhatikan Cagalli sedikit lebih berwarna sekarang.

"Hari ini pekerjaanya berjalan lancar, Cagalli." Gumamnya sendiri, membayangkan senyum sang istri saat menyambutnya pulang nanti.

"Pulang dari sini aku akan membawamu berkeliling Plant ini lagi." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Alex!" Panggil seorang wanita separuh baya, melambai-lambaikan tangan untuk memanggilnya.

"Ini ada sedikit sayuran yang bisa kamu bawa pulang." Ujar wanita itu, tangannya menjulurkan satu kantong penuh sayuran.

"Didalamnya juga aku masukkan beberapa buah-buahan, aku dengar istrimu sedang hamil kan?" lanjut wanita itu lagi setengah berbisik ditelinganya.

"Te,… terima kasih bu." Ucapnya malu.

"Hahahaha,… tidak usah bersemu begitu. Nanti suamiku pikir aku menggodamu lagi."

"Heh!"

"Bercanda Alex,… bercanda..It's a joke, okey! Meskipun seratus persen benar kalau suamiku itu pencemburu. Wahahahaha!"

"Siapa yang pencemburu?" tanya seorang pria besar yang entah sejak kapan ada disamping wanita itu.

"Tentu saja kamu, lah!"

"What's? YOU…"

"Anata,… Alex akan menjadi ayah, berhenti cemburu padanya!" seru wanita itu sedikit dongkol.

"HOI,… yang cemburu itu siapa?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menambahkan kubis-kubis ini untuk Dino…." Lanjutnya lagi setengah memerah, mengeluarkan beberapa kubis dari keranjangnya dan memasukkannya kekantong sayuran, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pria muda didepannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, inilah alasannya mengambil pria disampingnya itu sebagai pendamping hidup. Meski tidak dikarunia seorang anak, tapi mereka tetap bahagia hingga sekarang.

.

Terlihat beberapa mobil memasuki kawasan pertanian tempatnya bekerja. Melihat jenis mobil yang diluar kebiasaan itu, Athrun sedikit memberikan perhatiannya untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang datang.

"Sialan. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Ucapnya geram begitu melihat warna ungu menyembul keluar dari salah satu mobil itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu apa tujuan pria berambut ungu itu dipertanian ini, dia langsung berlari menuju cottage tempatnya tinggal.

"Cagalli! Kita harus pindah lagi sekarang." Serunya begitu tiba.

Sosok yang sedang tiduran itupun segera bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring diranjang, meraih selendang dan mengikuti langkah suaminya.

Melewati area perbukitan adalah alternatif yang tersisa mengetahui tim pencari mereka telah menyebar diseluruh pertanian. Bahkan mereka hanya bebarapa ratus meter dibelakang.

"Kita harus lebih cepat lagi,…" Ucapan Athrun terhenti, ekspresi horor terlukis diwajahnya begitu matanya melihat jalanan dibelakang, bercak-bercak darah ada disekitar perumputan, pantas saja mereka begitu cepat mengejar dan pandangannya langsung beralih kesosok istrinya yang memucat disampingnya.

"Cagalli!" Panggilnya dan menangkap tubuh istrinya yang hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Athrun sama. Saya baik-baik saja!" Ucapnya pelan, dari wajahnya yang pucat dan dihiasi oleh bulir-bulir keringat, siapapun tahu kalau sosok itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

Gelombang kepanikan melandanya, rasa bersalah yang dulu pernah dirasakannya kembali lagi, dia mengerti, dia ingat akan janjinya pada Shinn. Dia tidak ingin mereka tertangkap, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan sosok Cagalli yang membutuhkan pertolongan darurat.

Matanya melihat jalan lintas yang sudah berada dibawah tempatnya berpijak. Sambil menggendong Cagalli dia menuruni bukit curam dan suara klatson yang memekakkan telinga, lalu sebuah truk besar yang melaju cepat kearahnya adalah pemandangan yang terakhir dapat ia lihat.

.

Segalanya terasa cepat, tubuhku sekarang tidak lagi mau mengikuti perintahku. Hanya ada kegelapan, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Athrun-sama! Bangun! Kenapa diam tidak bergerak begini?"

'_Ah,… Cagalli. Kenapa aku mendengar dia menangis? Aku tidak sedang memukulnya lagi, kan? Aku tidak mengancamnya lagi, kan?'_

"Ayo tampar saya lagi… lakukan apa yang biasa anda lakukan. Kenapa diam begini? Ayo siksa saya lagi…"

'_Aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi, Cagalli. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku janji. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi.'_

"Jika anda diam begini saya tidak mengerti anda ingin saya berbuat apa?"

'_Tenanglah, Cagalli. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.'_

"Apa anda ingin saya temani? Anda tidak mau pergi sendirian, kan? Anda ingin saya disana ikut menemani anda seperti biasanya, kan?"

'_Ti,… Tidak Cagalli. Jangan pergi bersamaku. Kau bebas.'_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu saya disana. Saya akan datang. Saya pasti akan menyusul anda kesana."

'_Ca… Cagalli. Tidak!Jangan ikut bersamaku.'_

_._

Cagalli meraih tangan yang lemas dan berlumuran darah itu, menempelkan tangan itu dipipi, tidak perduli dirinya juga akan berwarna sama dengan tubuh dihadapannya.

"Dia sudah mati Cagalli!" Ucap Yuna, menendang tubuh yang bersimbah darah dibawahnya.

"Diam! Berisik! Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan? Nanti Athrun-sama bangun."

"Berhentilah berlaku seperti orang gila, Cagalli. Tinggalkan tubuh menjijikkan itu!"

"Athrun sama,… aku akan senantiasa disisimu." Ucapnya, membuat Yuna yang berdiri disampingnya jengah.

Tidak peduli dengan suara-suara yang memanggil namanya, juga suara hatinya sendiri.

"Athrun sama bilang aku tidak perlu mendengarkan apapun." Bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa ragu direngkuhnya tubuh yang tergeletak itu dalam pelukannya, menutup mata dan kegelapan yang menyambutnya.

"CAGALLI!" Panggil Yuna berteriak.

'Summer Day Star, Why is it red?

Last night I had sad dreams

Crying as I spoke

With red eyes

Summer Day Stars, Why is it lost?

I'm searching for a child who vanished

And so I will see sad dreams.'

**To be Continued,…**

A/N:

YOSH! Akhirnya cukup sampai disini saja Chapter kali ini. Jadwal saya lumayan padat bulan depan, jadi mau hiatus dulu. Tapi saya janji akan saya usahakan meng-update untukl chapter selanjutnya. /(_)\

Terima kasih buat reviewnya, dan sedikit ucapan dari saya selaku Author. (/)

%%%%

Ofiai17

Makasih,.. ^^

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak membuat kecewa.

%%%%

Aihsire Atha

Iya nih. Semoga kagak ngorbanin scene-scene yang akan datang juga.

%%%%

asranZARA

Makasih, ^^

Iya nih,… ==" kok bisa-bisanya saya ngebuat Athrun jadi versi begini, jauh banget dari image yang saya diawal. T-T

Tapi di Chapter depan saya akan buat dia balik ke image Athrun yang biasanya.

%%%%

Pearl Jeevas

Hola juga, Pearl –san. :D

Makasih buat review-nya. Iya nih, artinya salah satu lagu GSD, tapi yang Kimi wa boku ni teiru. ~_~

Iya! Chapter 1 & 2 memang ancur dan gak sempat perbaiki, chapter ini juga udah disempat-sempatin. ( _ )

Makasih atas koreksinya.

%%%%

Mydear

Saya pingin ngebuat dia tobat kok,… T-T

%%%%

Kuon suah log-in

Ini udah diusahakan update kok,.. :3

%%%%

Akhir kata,… Review lagi please,… (^_^")

Kalau gak direview gimana saya bisa semangat buat chapter lanjutannya, kan? ("^_^)

Yah, meskipun saya tidak akan membuat fic ini berhenti ditengah jalan. Jaa nee,…. ^O^

With smile, Orenji Lushin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gelap... Ringan... Perlahan tubuhnya terasa ringan begitu kegelapan menyelimutinya. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa bertemu dengan-nya lagi. Mungkin ia bisa mendengar suara-nya lagi... Juga merasakan pelukan-nya...

Seulas senyum penuh kepahitan tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat hasil karyanya, aliran yang begitu kontras dengan ingatan terakhirnya akan suami-nya.

Kegelapan semakin menyelimutinya saat tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan. Rasa dingin yang datang mengingatkannya akan dinginnya pelukan suami-nya. Hingga terdengar suara samar-samar ditelinganya.

"HIME SAMA!"

Senyuman menghilang dari bibirnya. Dirasakannya perlahan kegelapan menjauh darinya. Suara samar-samar terdengar semakin keras.

"KIISAAKAA!"

'Tidak... Kumohon jangan lagi...'

Dirasakannya beberapa tangan menariknya kembali ke dunia.

"Cagalli! Sampai kapan kau berhenti melakukan perbuatan bodoh ini?." Tanya suara bariton seorang pria yang tengah menggenggam tanganya.

Ia menangis lagi. Ia terisak sekuat tenaganya. Ia tidak ingin bangun. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat suami-nya, memenuhi janjinya untuk selalu di-sisinya. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti? Kenapa mereka semua menolongnya?

Perlahan ia ditarik kembali hingga sekali lagi ia menjauh dari tempat tujuannya. Ia menangis, ia sadar sakit dan kehampaan yang akan ia hadapi saat bangun. Ia ingin ini selesai dan ada di sisi suaminya.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Gundan SEED and Destiny juga para karakternya bukan milik saya. T.T**

**Genre : Angst & Tragedy**

**Rating : T semi M**

**Warning : Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan dan ketidak-nyambungan lainnya.**

* * *

'I love you, Athrun-sama.' ucapnya lirih begitu tersadar dan terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan disinilah ia sekarang, terbaring di tempat tidur king size-nya, dengan tabung oksigen yang terpasang, juga tangan dan kaki yang terikat diempat tiangnya. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut gaun satin berwarna putih tanpa motif, dan perutnya yang besar sementara tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kulit dan tulang membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya, menyadari percobaannya lagi-lagi gagal. Beberapa menit kemudian isakan demi isakan pelan terdengar darinya.

"I'm sorry, Athrun-sama... I'm sorry..."

"Sakit... Rasanya sangat sakit... Hidup tanpa anda terasa sangat menyakitkan... Saya mohon akhiri rasa sakit ini... Jemputlah saya... Izinkan saya berada disisi anda."

"I love you, Athrun-sama... Love you so much... Love you so deep... I love you, Athrun-sama... I love you... Please... Let me go with you... I love you..."

.

.

Mendadak seruntunan sentakan rasa sakit dari perutnya membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Sepasang mata emasnya terbuka menampakkan kesakitan sementara bibirnya tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di tubuhnya, sementara mulutnya mulai terbuka karena gelombang rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Tidak seperti rasa sakit saat ia mengiris pergelangan tangan ataupun anggota tubuhnya selama ini, sakit yang ia rasakan kali ini sangat menghebat. Seakan perutnya sedang diiris-iris. Seakan tubuhnya tengah dicabik-cabik. Seakan perutnya terbelah menjadi dua.

Ia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun meminta tolong. Akan tetapi kali ini meminta tolong adalah hal diyakininya. Diangkatnya tangannya yang gemetar, berusaha meraih tombol yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh dan tak pernah disentuhnya.

Mendadak rasa tersedak memenuhi tenggorokannya. Cepat-cepat ia singkirkan masker oksigennya dengan tangannya yang gemetar dan ditutupnya mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk keras, dirasakannya cairan hangat membasahi telapak tangannya. Senyuman sedih tersungging di wajahnya. Ia sadar ia sekarat, biasanya ia tidak akan peduli. Sesungguhnya ini yang selama ini ia harapkan, kan?.

Sentakan rasa sakit sekali lagi menyerang dirinya dan ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya. Dibiarkan telapak tangannya yang bernoda darah membasahi selimut putihnya. Mata emasnya mulai berair karena rasa sakit di perutnya. Satu hal lagi yang mengingatkannya akan kenangannya dengan suaminya.

'Cagalli!'

Sentakan entah suara siapa menggema ditelinganya. Ia masih harus hidup di dunia ini, ia harus melahirkan buah hatinya. Bukankah ia telah berjanji... Bukankah ini adalah perintahnya... Bukankah... Kenapa ia sampai lupa?

Sebuah sentakan keras membuat setetes air mata terjatuh dari pipinya. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima rasa sakit. Ia sudah terbiasa disakiti. Bahkan sesekali ia mendapati dirinya melupakan bagaimana rasanya tidak merasakan sakit meski hanya sejenak. Tapi ia ingin hidup... Ia harus melahirkan bayinya.

Dicobanya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sekali lagi bergetar hebat dan terjatuh lemas ke bantalnya. Dengan pandangannya yang mengabur ia menatap langit-langit di atasnya seperti biasa. Nafasnya memburu karena jantungnya yang berdegup semakin cepat. Ia memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Mendadak sentakan hebat membuat tubuhnya mengejang. Pandangannya mengabur sementara ia tanpa sadar menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tetesan kecil darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sementara tetesan lain menetes kelantai dari ranjangnya terbaring.

.

.

"Cagalli?." panggil Uzumi begitu ia memasuki kamar tidur Cagalli.

Entah kenapa ruangan tersebut terasa begitu sunyi. Akan tetapi putri-nya ini sekarang selalu sunyi.

Ia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat Cagalli yang terbaring diam di ranjang. Kali ini dengan mata yang tertutup dan begitu damai.

"Cagalli..." panggilnya pelan.

Ia baru saja pulang dari kunjungan diplomatiknya, lalu kemudian memetik bunga mawar yang bermekaran di taman. Dulu Cagalli yang menanamnya sebelum sekolah di bulan. Saat itu sosok putrinya begitu aktif dan ceria. Namun sepertinya Cagalli sedang tidur dan ia tidak ingin membangunkannya. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, mendadak dia terkejut dengan noda di sepatunya. Noda itu begitu pekat dan...

"Astaga! Cagalli!" Sentaknya dan berbalik, berjalan setengah berlari kesisi Cagalli.

Dari jarak sedekat ini ia mampu melihat bercak merah diselimut putih-nya. Cagalli yang terbaring dihadapannya terlihat begitu damai disamping wajah-nya yang begitu pucat. Cepat-cepat ditekannya tombol merah di sisi meja yang ia yakini langsung memanggil dokter ke ruangan ini. Sentakan sakit merasuk di hatinya begitu ia menyadari keadaan Cagalli yang seperti ini. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Perlahan-lahan diangkatnya kepala Cagalli lalu didekapnya ke dadanya. Tetesan kecil darah di sudut mulut Cagalli kini terlihat jelas olehnya. Sementara menunggu para dokter datang, ia mendapati dirinya tidak mampu melepaskan tubuh Cagalli yang kurus dari dekapannya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendekap putrinya seperti ini lagi, dan malah sering bertengkar dengannya. Ironisnya, di saat ia mendekap Cagalli seperti ini adalah di saat Cagalli tidak sadarkan diri.

Hatinya sakit begitu ia menyadari, yang ia rasakan dari tubuh putrinya ini bukanlah kehangatan. Tetapi kerapuhan yang ada di sana. Harusnya dia mengutamakan putrinya, kan? Dibiarkan sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Cagalli dengan lembut.

"Cagalli...," panggilnya setengah berbisik. Matanya tidak mampu lepas dari wajah putrinya. Kepucatan yang terlihat sakit di seluruh tubuh Cagalli. Juga tulang-tulangnya yang mampu ia lihat dari leher Cagalli.

'Tidak ada Natural yang selamat saat melahirkan anak Coordinator...'

Mendadak kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Didekapnya Cagalli lebih erat mengingat ini. Dibiarkannya sebelah tangannya berpindah, meraba calon cucunya yang kini ada di perut putrinya.

Cucunya...

Akan tetapi ia tak mampu merasakan kegembiraan yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh seorang kakek yang menanti kelahiran cucunya dan menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin negerinya kelak.

* * *

**You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings**  
**By : Orenji Lushin**

* * *

"Cagalli!" Teriak seorang pria berambut hitam tengah malam menggema di lorong rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Sudah dua bulan ia dirawat di sini dan masih tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya. Ia juga tidak tahu nama siapakah yang selalu diteriakkannya dalam tidurnya, dan sering mendapati pipinya basah oleh air mata.

"Cagalli,..." Gumamnya mencoba mengingat bayangan yang mungkin terlintas dalam ingatannya.  
Tapi yang dirasakannya hanyalah sekumpulan rasa sakit yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

.

Delapan jam operasi dan sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan yang bisa dilaporkan tim dokter terbaik yang ia datangkan. Ia pun mendapati dirinya terduduk kaku di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Hal terakhir yang dilaporkan kepadanya adalah cucu-cucunya telah selamat. Diangkat melalui operasi walaupun masih berumur delapan bulan.

Namun keadaan Cagalli lah yang mengkhawatirkan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika ia harus kehilangannya. Ia bahkan belum pernah mengatakan meski apapun yang terjadi, meski Cagalli bukan berasal dari darah dagingnya, tapi ia menyayangi Cagalli lebih dari dirinya.

Mendadak sentuhan kecil di bahunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun mendongak, mendapati wajah khawatir sahabat lamanya yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia temui.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan datang untukku." Ucapnya pelan.

"Bukan masalah, Uzumi."

Senyuman Uzumi yang kelam membuatnya menarik nafas dalam. Baru pertama ia melihat wajah Uzumi yang putus asa. Bahkan raut wajahnya tidak sesuram ini saat Via meninggal.

"Bagaimana putrimu?" Tanyanya tidak lama setelah duduk di samping Uzumi.

"Belum ada kemajuan..., pendarahan yang dialaminya sangat parah." Jawab Uzumi datar.

"Bayinya?"

"Selamat," jawabnya singkat. Merekapun terdiam dalam keheningan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran masing-masing. Duduk dengan pemikiran berbeda-beda hingga akhirnya ia memecahkan keheningan.

"Jadi,... Apa kau mendapatkan penerusmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada bersemangat, sama seperti saat mereka muda.

"Ya! Juga diberi ekstra seorang putri."

"Seorang putra dan putri? Kembar maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Jadi,... Sudahkah kamu memberikan nama untuk mereka?" Tanyanya lagi, kembali berbicara formal saat ia sadar mereka tak lagi berdua disana.

"Belum...,"

"Aku belum sempat membicarakan masalah nama kepada Cagalli," Ujarnya lagi. Bukan hanya membicarakan nama, tetapi juga semuanya. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar berbincang dengan Cagalli semenjak dia dibawa pulang. Bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan siapa ayah dari cucu-cucunya.

Dua jam kemudian barulah sang dokter kepala keluar dari ruang operasi. Seorang dokter wanita rekan seangkatannya dulu. Dari wajahnya yang suram ia tahu, berita apapun yang ia bawa pastilah tidak akan menyenangkan.

"... Koma setelah mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat." Ucap Erika pelan.

**To be Continued,...**

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga untuk Chapter ini. Semoga berkenan di hati dan bersedia memberikan review. Jaa nee,... ^O^


	6. Chapter 6

Halo semua. Orenji kembali lagi, dan saya ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalaninya.

Hari ini,... Tepatnya setahun yang lalu adalah hari berpulangnya sahabat saya kepada yang maha kuasa. Karena itu, cerita ini sejak awal saya mempersembahkan cerita ini untuknya.

So,... Happy reading minna.

* * *

**You And I, Unfulfilled Feelings**

**By : Orenji Lushin  
**

**Chapter End**

* * *

Dua jam kemudian baru lah sang dokter kepala keluar kamar operasi dan menemuinya. Seorang dokter wanita teman seangkatan mereka saat sekolah dulu. Dari wajahnya yang suram membuat mereka bisa tahu, berita apa pun yang ia bawa pastilah tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Maafkan aku Uzumi..," ucapnya begitu melihat mereka yang baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Cagalli,?" desak Uzumi segera. Sahabatnya itu memberikan helaan napas berat sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Kerusakan beberapa bagian dalam tubuh pun sudah berusaha kami perbaiki. Hanya saja..., Cagalli kehilangan terlalu banyak darah...," ujarnya berat.

"Ambil saja darahku, Erika. Jika kurang aku akan mencari donor darah lainnya. Segera,..."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Uzumi. Cagalli,... dia... koma setelah mengalami pendarahan hebat." ucap Erika pelan.

Uzumi terhenyak sejenak mendengarnya. Sebelum sahabatnya memegang bahunya dan memberinya senyuman.

"Dia sudah bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Putrimu pasti sembuh." ujarnya.

Denyut lemah jantung Cagalli bergema di telinga mereka sementara mereka duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia yakin apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk keselamatan Cagalli, tapi semua itu tidak mampu membayar apa yang kini terbaring di hadapan mereka.

Dalam hati ia merutuki pria yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Siapapun Coordinator itu, tidak akan ia lepaskan begitu saja. Orang itu harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang dialami putri sahabat terbaiknya ini. Dipandangnya sekali lai sosok Cagalli dengan penuh perasaan, hatinya saja terenyuk. Lalu,... bagaimana dengan sahabatnya? Pasti hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

'Sebuah tragedi... Tidak seharusnya kehidupan gadis ini terukir seperti ini.' miris-nya dalam hati.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Apapun yang akan saya lakukan, Gundam SEED & Destiny tetap bukan punya saya.**

**Genre : Angst & Tragedy**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, tidak nyambung, typo, membosankan & chara death.**

* * *

Empat tahun telah berlalu, dan tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Tidak ada gerakan sedikit pun. Tidak juga ada satu pun pemandangan yang berubah di kamar ini. Uzumi lelah, ia sendiri menyadari itu. Ia lelah duduk di sudut ruangan dan dan memandangi sosok putrinya yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Memandangi ventilator yang terus memompa paru-paru putrinya yang nyaris berhenti berfungsi. Ia muak menatapi tetesan-tetesan kecil botol infus yang perlahan-lahan mengalir ke tubuh ringkih itu. Akan tetapi, tetap saja tidak ada perubahan apapun akan kondisinya. Harapan kosong yang ditanamkan sahabatnya akan masa kritis yang telah dilewati Cagalli seakan berlalu tanpa kepastian. Tidak sekalipun bola mata golden milik putrinya itu terbuka. Akan tetapi yang paling membuat penantiannya disini menyakitkan adalah kedamaian yang nampak di wajah Cagalli seakan keadaannya yang seperti ini, yang tidak menyadari akan semua kepedihan dunia seperti ini, adalah sebuah ketenangan yang ia harapkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Ataukah mungkin,... Hal tersebut memang kenyataan?

Bahwa menurut Cagalli, tidak sadarkan diri, terus berdiri di ambang kematian ini adalah sesuatu yang ia harapkan? Mungkin demikian... Melihat Cagalli sering mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Tidak mampu ia tahan bisikan jahat di batinnya yang berkata pesimis bahwa Cagalli tidak akan terbangun lagi. Namun sengaja ia sangkal pikiran jahat itu. Cagalli bukan orang yang pengecut. Putrinya bukanlah orang yang akan lari kenyataan.

Akan tetapi, bukankah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri adalah lari dari kenyataan?

Tanpa disadarinya, kini ia berhenti di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping ranjang.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia mampu melihat keadaan Cagalli seutuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia berusaha menyentuh dahi Cagalli dengan lembut. Senyuman sendu yang tak ia sadari tersungging di bibirnya sementara mata cokelatnya menangkap seluruh pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya tangannya menyentuh tangan kurus Cagalli yang tekulai lemah di sisi tempat tidur. Saat itu ia menyadari apa yang membuat Mana begitu sering memandangi tangan kurus Cagalli dengan pandangan yang tak ia kenali. Tangan kurus itu menjawab semuanya. Perlahan-lahan digenggamnya tangan kurus itu dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Ia tak pernah mengingat tangan putrinya itu sekurus dan serapuh ini dalam genggamannya. Namun ia menyadari dengan jelas kapan terakhir kali ia menggenggam tangan Cagalli seperti ini.

Seakan menemukan sebuah barang berharga, dikecupnya punggung tangan Cagalli dengan lembut. Sekali lagi ia berusaha melupakan jemari Cagalli yang terasa begitu kurus di tangannya. Saat itu mendadak matanya memanas menahan air mata yang tidak pernah ia jatuhkan. Berada sedekat ini disamping Cagalli membuat dia menyadari, harta dan kekuasaan bukanlah segalanya.

"Ma…," bisiknya tertahan sementara ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya mengekang Cagalli seperti ini. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin lepas kendali jika tahu siapa pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada kondisi putrinya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia mungkin bahkan melampiaskan emosinya secara berlebihan. Namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya berkata, satu-satunya cara membuat Cagalli memiliki keinginan untuk bangun adalah dengan mempertemukannya dengan suaminya.

"Cagalli...," bisiknya berat. Bukan kata maaf yang ingin ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang telah ia sendiri takuti sejak dahulu. Melepaskan Cagalli pergi.

" Bangunlah…," ujarnya lagi. Matanya tak lepas menatap wajah pucat putrinya yang nyaris tak ia kenali di balik beberapa alat yang terpasang di sana. Mendadak kata-katanya terasa tertahan di bibirnya. Tidak akan sanggup. Ia tidak akan sanggup melepas putrinya pergi. Namun sebagian dirinya menyadari Cagalli tidak akan punya keinginan untuk meneruskan hidupnya walaupun demi anak-anaknya.

" Jika kau bangun…," bisiknya lagi. Dieratkan genggamannya di tangan Cagalli untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu perlahan-lahan dilepaskannya kembali tangan kurus tersebut. Dengan begitu berat ia paksakan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

" … aku akan mengantarkanmu bertemu suamimu… yeah... sebenarnya suamimu belum meninggal."

* * *

**_Every time you kissed me_**  
**_I trembled like a child_**  
**_Gathering the roses_**  
**_We sang for the hope_**  
**_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_**  
**_Sweeter than my dream_**  
**_We were there, in everlasting bloom_**

* * *

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya telah menunjukkan tengah malam ketika untuk ketiga kalinya ia melirik. Sinar sang rembulan yang menyusup melalui beranda kamar semakin membuatnya yakin kalau lagi-lagi ia akan menghabiskan malam untuk memandangi langit. Diliriknya saudari kembarnya yang selalu mengaku lebih tua beberapa detik darinya masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Masih diingatnya betapa Nee-channya itu ngotot ingin tahu pergi kemana ia setiap malam. Tapi melihat sinar rembulan di beranda juga rambut berkilau milik kembar di sampingnya membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok itu.

'Tampaknya aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak melihat-nya.' ujarnya sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu tergantung akan sosok dalam ingatannya.

"Maaf ya, Nee-chan, Kyuu pergi lagi." ucapnya pelan, menyibakkan selimut dan turun dari ranjang, tanpa tahu kalau sosok Nee-channya telah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

"Kamu kemana tadi malam, Kyuu-chan?" Tanya seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut blonde sebahu dan bola mata zamrud yang sama dengannya.

"Heh? Da... Dari mana Nee-chan tahu?" Tanyanya panik. Rambut hitam tengah malamnya bergoyang disapu angin, dari bola matanya yang menyiratkan kekagetan, sang Nee-chan pun tahu ini bukan pertama kali saudara kembarnya ini menyusup keluar. Ia pun jadi semakin penasaran kemana kembarannya pergi.

"Tadi malam aku mencarimu. Bahkan aku membangunkan tousan tahu!" Ucapnya serius, ekspresi ketakutan yang terlukis di wajah adik kembarnya membuatnya terkekeh.

'Rasakan kamu, Kyuu-chan! Berani main rahasia, huh!'

"Se... Serius Nee-chan? Bu... Bukankah tousan tidak mengatakan apapun saat sa... sarapan tadi?"

"Kau tahu kan tousan punya meeting penting. Mana ia sempat membahas masalah ini."

"A... Aku,..."

Melihat kembarannya membuang pandang ke bawah, seakan rerumputan dan semut tampak lebih baik darinya membuatnya jengah.

'Membuat tersinggung aja pun!' Gumamnya menahan marah. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, siap untuk menjitak sang adik yang mulai berani merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Nee,... Nee-chan. A... Aku cuma tidak ingin Nee-chan terkena hukuman jika sampai kita tertangkap menyusup ketempat itu!"

"Huah? Hukuman? Siapa yang berani menghukum kita? Aku seorang putri disini! Dan kau adalah Ouji-sama!" Tanyanya menyombongkan diri.

"Tapi Nee-chan tahu kan kalau kita hanya seorang bocah... Tousan jauh lebih berpengaruh..."

.

.

"Ucapan Kyuu-chan itu tidak dapat kumengerti? Memang apanya yang salah dengan tempat ini?" Gumamnya pelan, masih menyembunyikan diri di balik tanaman mawar.

Matanya membelalak tak percaya melihat saudara kembarnya itu masuk ke ruangan yang selama ini dilarang.

"Wew? Pantas saja dia takut mendapat hukuman?" Ucapnya mengerti. Ia mengendap layaknya Kyuu-chan datang, tidak mau jika sampai ketahuan menyusup dan menjadikan mereka mendapat hukuman berjamaah dari Tousannya.

Kepalanya mendongak kejendela tempat Kyuu-chan masuk. Ruang dengan desain yang penuh bunga dan sosok yang terbaring di ranjang tempat Kyuu-chan duduk membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Dia kan?" Ujarnya kaget. Ia ingat sosok itu, sosok dalam gapura foto yang ada di kamar tousan-nya. Sosok paling indah dan cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Sosok yang tidak bisa diceritakannya pada saudara kembarnya karena takut dikatakan narsis.

.

"Kakak yang cantik." Ucapnya lirih. Kyuu-chan terlonjak kaget, menyadari Nee-channya sudah ada di sebelahnya dan memegang bahunya.

"Nee,... Nee-chan. Ka,. kau mengikutiku?"

"Hehehe,... Pantas saja kau tidak takut dihukum. Ada kakak cantik rupanya." Tawanya sumringan setelah menjitak kepala kembarannya.

"Dia sangat mirip Nee-chan,... Aku pikir ia adalah ibu kita."

"Ibu?... Mungkin juga sih. Apalagi bola mata goldennya yang begitu cerah." Ujarnya semangat.

"Heh? Golden? Nee-chan bicara apa sih?"

"Bola mata kakak ini."

"Dari mana Nee-chan tahu? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat kakak ini membuka mata." Tanya Kyuu-chan penuh kekagetan.

"Dari lukisan di kamar tou-san."

.

Mendadak suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua bocah ini melonjak kaget. Mata zamrut mereka menatap sosok Tousan mereka yang memasuki ruangan tersebut nyaris tanpa suara. Seperti biasa mereka di lirik tousannya itu tanpa suara. Didiamkan seakan kehadiran mereka di ruangan ini adalah sebuah kekecewaan. Tanpa suara tousan mereka duduk di sisi ranjang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan lemas Cagalli erat-erat. Entah mengapa mereka merasa seperti orang asing yang mengganggu pemandangan.

Satu tarikan nafas dari tousan mereka membuat kedua bocah ini ketakutan.

'Mungkin sudah saatnya kalian tahu. Jadi... Tousan harap kalian mendengarkan cerita tousan nanti dengan baik."

* * *

Pertama kali tubuh lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu bergerak, hanya gerakan kecil di ujung jemari kurusnya yang menjadi pertanda akan hal tersebut. Hanya sebuah gerakan kecil, tetapi itu sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa Cagalli mulai membaik. Namun entah mengapa sebagian dirinya merasa tak rela sekaligus ketakutan. Bahwa ia memang harus berpegangan kembali kepada kata-katanya. Bahwa ia harus bersedia mempertemukan mereka bila Cagalli bangun nanti.

Kedua kalinya kelopak mata Cagalli bergetar sedikit nyaris terbuka, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Di satu sisi ia ingin melihat Cagalli membuka matanya lagi. Namun sebagian dirinya yang sadar bahwa di saat kelopak mata itu terbuka adalah di saat ia harus melepaskan putrinya. Suatu hal yang terus menerus ia hindari sejak dulu. Bagaimanapun ia ingin putrinya ini lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya nanti.

Ketiga kalinya kelopak mata itu bergetar lagi, ia tidak tahu lagi yang mana lebih menyakitkan. Duduk menunggu di sudut ruangan seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini, atau mengharapkan bola mata golden itu terbuka menatapnya lagi. Dihiraukannya kata-kata kedua cucunya yang berusaha menyemangati Cagalli yang tampaknya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk membuka matanya sekali pun. Setidaknya kali ini ventilator yang tampak begitu mengganggu itu sudah disingkirkan.

Hingga akhirnya, suatu hari kelopak mata Cagalli terbuka perlahan. Kedua mata golden itu mengejap lemah berusaha melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

* * *

**_Roses die,_**  
**_The secret is inside my pain_**  
**_Winds are high up on the hill_**  
**_I cannot hear you_**  
**_Come and hold me close_**  
**_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_**  
**_Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_**

* * *

Hati Cagalli melonjak girang begitu mendapat kabar bahwa kisaka telah menemukan suaminya. Selama ini dia hanya diberi kabar bahwa Athrun telah meninggal. Meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang telah memisahkan mereka.

Selama 6 bulan sejak ia tersadar dari komanya yang memakan waktu hingga 7 tahun, dia terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena tidak berada disisi suaminya. Apakah Athrun akan marah lagi padanya? Apakah ia akan mendapat pukulan lagi? Tapi apapun yang terjadi nanti, kerinduan akan sosok suaminya jauh lebih besar melebihi rasa sakit yang mungkin akan ia dapat.

Langkahnya tergesa, menyusuri lorong yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Athrun.

Hatinya miris begitu sampai di ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya, berharap bahwa ia telah memasuki ruangan yang salah. Bukan ruangan penuh dekorasi indah ini, bukan sosok suaminya yang tersenyum bahagia menggunakan tuxedo putih dan berdiri di depan altar seperti itu.

Ia tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari Athrun. Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya dan ia merasa ingin menangis melihatnya. Sosoknya yang berdiri di tengah altar menarik perhatian, dan saat itulah Athrun berbalik menghadapnya dan menyapanya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Halo,... Terima kasih sudah datang di upacara pernikahan saya." Ujar Athrun ramah sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ekspresi wajah Athrun menyiratkan kebingungan.  
Seakan ada yang pecahan ingatan yang terlintas di pikirannya tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

"Kamu siapa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Anda pura-pura kan, Athrun-sama?" Tanya Cagalli kaget, apakah Athrun tidak mengenali dia? Sementara Athrun menggeleng kepalanya lembut.

"Bagaimana anda tidak mengenali saya? Anda sedang berbohongkan, Athrun-sama?... Saya mohon... Jangan katakan anda tidak mengenal saya... Berhentilah berbohong,..." Pintanya. Ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit baru di dadanya melihat Athrun berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Saya tidak bohong,... Dan jangan panggil saya dengan Athrun-sama... Cukup Athrun saja." Ucapnya sembari berjalan menjauh dari Cagalli.

"Tidak, Athrun-sama. Bagaimana anda tidak mengenali saya. Saya..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Cukup Athrun saja, okey!" Ujar Athrun dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Tidak... Anda dulu menyuruh saya..."

"Stop! Aku tidak ingin membahas masa lalu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu...," katanya.

"Anda bohong... Anda pasti mengenali saya... Anda tidak mungkin melupakan saya... Saya mohon... Berhentilah berpura-pura, Athrun-sama..."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu..., aku bahkan tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu." Ucap Athrun jelas.

Cagalli merasa rasa sakit di dadanya tadi mendalam. Ia berjalan mendekat, mencoba menangkap cahaya kebohongan di mata Athrun.

Air mata Cagalli menetes saat pikirannya menyadari sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia sangkal. Athrun memang tidak mengenalnya... Kenapa? Kenapa Athrun tidak mengenalinya? Mungkinkah orang ini adalah bukan suaminya.

"Jika saya boleh bertanya, Athrun-sama...," Cagalli berbicara pelan menahan isakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anda?..."

Athrun hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Ini... Eermm... Kecelakaan... Aku kehilangan ingatanku dalam kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu..., dan aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi." katanya.

Cagalli terjatuh di lututnya saat tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Ia menangis melihat Athrun. Betapa bodohnya ia percaya pada ucapan Yunna. Bahkan bagaimana mengatakannya bahwa ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan anak mereka.

Athrun yang mendengar suara tangispun merasa bingung.

"Hey... kau kenapa?...," tanyanya bingung. Tangannya meraih tubuh Cagalli yang berlutut, mendekap dan membiarkannya menangis di bahunya. Sejenak ia merasa mengenali tubuh dalam dekapannya ini,... tapi siapa?

* * *

**_Silver dishes for the memories,_**  
**_For the days gone by_**  
**_Singing for the promises_**  
**_Tomorrow may bring_**  
**_I harbor all the old affection_**  
**_Roses are the past_**  
**_Darkness falls, and summer will be gone_**

* * *

Alunan musik piano berdentang, mengalihkan pandangan semua orang ke arah rombongan yang baru saja datang. Juga,... Membuyarkan Athrun dari lamunannya.  
Entah mengapa ada rasa aneh saat ia melepaskan sosok gadis dalam pelukannya. Tapi ini hari pernikahannya, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Meyrin melihatnya memeluk wanita lain.

Rasa ragu dalam hatinya menghilang begitu melihat sosok Meyrin yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Senyumnya mengembang, mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Meyrin tepat di depan altar, mengabaikan sosok pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya tadi.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Meyrin heran.

Athrun menoleh ke belakang. Ia kembali teringat gadis yang berlinangan air mata itu masih berdiri di sana. 'Ah,... Aku belum menanyakan namanya.'

"Kau siapa?...," tanya Athrun.

* * *

Cagalli mencoba menghentikan isakan dan air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Ini aku...," gumamnya pelan sementara air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Cagalli..."

"Cagalli?"

Meyrin terlonjak kaget. Nama yang sangat familiar baginya. Nama orang yang pernah disebut kakaknya sebagai kekasih Athrun dulu.

'Cagalli...,' tiba-tiba saja kepala Athrun sakit. Benar-benar sakit hingga ia menangis tiba-tiba dan melepaskan tangan Meyrin. Sakit di kepalanya tidak terelakan. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan menekannya sekuat tenaga. Tanpa alasan jelas air matanya jatuh deras dan ia merasa begitu sakit.

Meyrin kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Athrun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Athrun memegangi kepalanya dan menangis tidak terkontrol. Meyrin merasa khawatir dan perlahan mendekatinya, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tepisan dari Athrun yang sekarang tampak benar-benar sakit.

"Jangan...," kata Athrun.

"Jangan sentuh...," ulang Athrun namun Meyrin tetap berusaha mendekatinya lagi.

Sakit di kepala Athrun terasa mendalam hingga ia terus menangis dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Cagalli memandangnya kaget sekaligus terluka. Melihat Athrun yang tiba-tiba menangis hebat hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya. Athrun menggapai bahunya dengan langkahnya yang gontai dan berlutut di depannya.

Ia baru saja akan menolongnya berdiri saat Athrun bicara.

"Tolong pergilah... Sakit... Sakit sekali bila teringat dirimu... Kumohon... Pergi...," isak Athrun. Cagalli berdiri perlahan sembari meneteskan air matanya. Ia memandangi Athrun yang kini terisak dan memegangi kepalanya. Ia benar-benar telah membuatnya kesakitan. Ia telah menyakitinya.

"Athrun-sama,... Apakah kehadiran saya membuat anda kesakitan?"

"Sakit...," jawabnya.

"Sakit? Apa...," tanya Meyrin yang kini merangkul Athrun. Ia berharap pelukannya akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami calon suaminya itu.

"Sakit... Sakit sekali bila aku ada di dekatnya... Isi kepalaku rasanya seakan disendok keluar,... Rasanya sakit... Rasanya ingin menangis tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa... Tolong... Jauhkan dia dariku... Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia lagi...," kata Athrun. Tanpa sadar air mata Cagalli jatuh semakin banyak mendengar ini.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan pergi. Athrun tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Ternyata ini hukuman yang diberikan padanya. Mungkin ini akibat karena ia tidak ada di sisi suaminya selama ini. Tanpa sadar, Cagalli setengah berlari menuruni tangga.

Walaupun ia merasa ia pantas mendapatkan ini. Walaupun ia tahu seberapa besar sakit yang ia rasakan. Tetap saja, rasanya sakit melihat Athrun tidak lagi menginginkannya. Ia berlari kearah taman. Lalu duduk di kursi. Diam-diam ia terisak. Kalau Athrun ingin ia pergi, ia akan memberikannya. Tetapi tidak dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Karena ia tidak mampu meninggalkan Athrun lagi. Tidak lagi setelah ia kehilangan dia. Tidak setelah ia merasa sebegitu ter-obsesi padanya. Namun, apa gunanya ia mendatangi Athrun jika ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Jika dia bukalah apa-apa baginya. Jika ia hanyalah penyebab rasa sakitnya.

Cagalli menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu semua ini merupakan kesalahannya. Saat ini ada satu hal yang sangat ia inginkan. Ia ingin memeluk Athrun lagi. Tetapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Keberadaannya disini cuma egoisnya semata.

Seandainya saja ia tetap di sana waktu itu, seandainya ia tidak membiarkan dirinya hilang kesadaran, seandainya ia tidak membiarkan Yuna menyentuhnya, seandainya saja ia tidak kotor. Dalam kepalanya ia seakan mendapatkan bisikan.

'Kau pantas mendapatkan ini...'

Semua bisikan itu benar. Ia tidak pantas berada di sisi Athrun. Ia pantas mendapatka ini... Semua rasa sakit ini... Ia adalah istri yang bahkan tidak mampu menjaga kehormatan suaminya.

"Sayonara, Athrun-sama..."

.

.

"Athrun! Athrun!" teriak Meyrin panik saat Athrun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tidak didengarkannya lagi suara orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Tidak lagi dilihatnya orang-orang yang kini mengerumuninya. Dalam kegelapan tanpa sadar ia mendengar suara samar-samar.

'Aku berharap aku juga bisa melupakan anda... Athrun-sama...'

"Tidak... Apa yang kau katakan"

'Bagaimana rasanya jatuh kesana?... Mungkin aku akan terbebas dari anda...,'

"Tidak! Cagalli,... Kumohon jangan!"

Dalam kegelapan ia seakan melihat jelas wajah Cagalli. Ia melihat Cagalli menarik nafas terakhirnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemah tepat menatapnya. Ia melihat dengan jelas saat kepala Cagalli yang bersimbah darah terkulai lemah kehadapannya. Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Cagalli yang pucat. Ia terpaku menatap mata mati Cagalli yang menatap lurus kepadanya. Bersama setetes air mata terakhirnya.

"Cagallllliiiiiiii!"

* * *

_**Joys of the daylight**_  
_**Shadows of the starlight**_  
_**Everything was sweet by your side, my love**_  
_**Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words**_  
_**I'm here just singing my song woe**_  
_**Waiting for you, my love**_

* * *

Cagalli menatap jurang di hadapannya. Di lepaskannya cincin yang membelenggunya selama ini. Di genggamnya erat cincin itu.

"Bye... Athrun-sama...," katanya sembari melepaskan cincin dalam genggamannya itu ke dalam jurang.

Ia berdiri disana termenung menatap dasar jurang.

"Ternyata tidak semudah itu melupakan anda, Athrun-sama." ucapnya sembari tertawa hambar.

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh kesana?... Mungkin... Aku bisa bebas dari anda...," gumamnya.

Ia tampak seperti orang yang sudah gila. Berdiri menatap jurang sembari menangis sekaligus tertawa hambar. Seluruh tubuhnya ingin menariknya melompat saja. Melompat ke dasar jurang itu agar ia bisa membuang suaminya dari pikirannya. Agar ia bisa terbebas dari segala rasa sakit yang menimpanya. Ikut melupakan Athrun...

Namun ia sudah berjanji kepada kedua bocah yang membantunya sampai di sini. Kepada mereka yang mencintainya seperti ibunya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Jadi, ia berdiri disana menatap jurang dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Angin bertiup kencang di malam yang dingin itu seakan memerintahkannya untuk melompat saja. Ia diam saja. Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia akan lebih memilih tidak usah dilahirkan saja di dunia ini jika ia harus bertemu Athrun. Saat itu pikirannya hanyalah mati... Meninggalkan Athrun selamanya.

Ia tertawa hambar lagi. Kalaupun ia mati, ia tidak akan diterima di surga maupun neraka. Tidak ada tempat untuk orang yang mati bunuh diri kan? Ia tertawa lagi mengingat permintaan Athrun padanya. Permintaan yang sulit dikabulkannya. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Athrun tanpa membunuh dirinya. Bukankah ia sudah dibuat berjanji untuk selalu ada disisi suaminya meski apapun yang terjadi. Sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

.

Cagalli berbalik lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri jurang itu. Semakin lama disana semakin sulit menahan keinginannya untuk melompat. Ia berjalan pelan sementara ia mengingat pemikiran bodohnya.

Ia berbalik karena mendengar deru kencang. Cagalli masih berada di tepi jurang saat ia melihat sebuah cahaya. Sebuah cahaya yang bergerak kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu, hal terakhir yang ia lihat saat itu adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan. Seakan melayang di udara dan tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya bersamaan dengan setetes air mata. Air mata terakhirnya.

* * *

**_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._**

* * *

Athrun memandangi orang-orang yang sedang mengunjungi pemakaman dari jauh. Ia menunggu dari kejauhan hingga mereka semua pergi. Beberapa lama kemudian sosok-sosok tersebut pergi. Athrun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tujuannya. Di tangannya terdapat seikat besar mawar merah. Hembusan angin di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di sebuah nisan yang ia tuju. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa. Saat itu air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

"Hai, Cagalli,..." ucapnya. Ditatapnya nisan dihadapannya yang bertuliskan nama.

_**Cagalli Yula Athha**_

"Cagalli,..." ulangnya. Saat itu rasa sakit di kepalanya terasa lagi. Disertai kehampaan, dia tidak akan lengkap tanpa Cagalli. Perlahan Athrun berjongkok di sisi nisan milik Cagalli. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Cagalli,... Aku datang kembali. Seperti biasa, aku membawakanmu mawar merah. Meski tidak mengingatmu, entah kenapa aku tahu kau sangat menyukai mawar merah. Heh... Ternyata aku tidak mampu menahan senyumanku lebih dari beberapa menit." Athrun berkata dengan nada ceria namun tidak menghentikan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Cagalli? Aku masih belum menikah. Huh, pernikahanku waktu itu batal dan Meyrin begitu sangat membenciku. Lagi pula siapa juga orang yang mau memaafkan diriku? Ya... Hanya kaulah... Hanya kaulah yang akan selalu memaafkan diriku. Lalu apa? Akulah yang menghancurkannya. Aku malah mengusirmu saat kau datang menemuiku hanya karena rasa sakit di kepalaku. Aku mengusir satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Ya kan, Cagalli? Apa kau tahu, walaupun sudah sembilan tahun berlalu sejak kepergianmu kesana kau tidak pernah pergi dari pikiranku meskipun aku masih tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu. Kurasa aku bisa gila, Cagalli. Dimana saja, kapan saja aku pasti memikirkanmu." ucap Athrun. Ia terus berbicara seakan-akan Cagalli berada di sana.

"Kenapa Cagalli? Kenapa kau tidak bisa keluar dari pikiranku? Kenapa rasa sakit kepalaku tidak pernah menghilang? Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah kita lewati dulu? Atau ini adalah hukuman darimu, Cagalli? Aku rasa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya... Tapi apa kau tahu, kepergianmu benar-benar menyakitiku? Apakah ini rasa sakit yang selama ini kau rasakan? Apakah sesakit ini? Tidak... Aku tahu kau lebih sakit lagi... Iya, bukan? Jawab Cagalli... Jawab aku." teriak Athrun tiba-tiba. Angin yang tadi bertiup kencang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi hujan. Athrun tetap duduk disana. Di samping Cagalli walaupun hujan membasahinya.

"Kau tahu, Cagalli. Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya kepalaku setiap mengingat dirimu. Tapi kau tidak tahu, Cagalli... Kau tidak tahu hidup tanpa darimu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Aku ingin ketempatmu! Tapi aku tidak dapat mengambil jalan singkat,... aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua... Aku tidak mau melarikan diri... Lagi pula... Tempat yang kutuju nanti pastilah berbeda dengan tempatmu berada." seru Athrun. Suaranya semakin lemah hingga menjadi bisikan. Hujan yang menguyurnya ia acuhkan. Perlahan Athrun berbaring di sebelah kuburan Cagalli.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, Cagalli... Berada di sampingmu... Aku ingin terus seperti ini... Kau tahu kenapa?... Benar... Meski aku tidak mengingatmu... Tapi aku tahu aku mencintaimu... Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak melihatmu pertama kali... Sangat jatuh cinta... Cinta... Hingga aku membuat hidupmu hancur hanya karena hasratku semata...," bisik Athrun. Air matanya tersapu air hujan saat ia berbaring di samping Cagalli.

"Aku melihat itu semua di mimpi, Cagalli... Aku merampasmu secara paksa... Aku memukulmu,... menamparmu,... menyiksamu,... bahkan aku berkata hal-hal kejam padamu dengan santainya..." Athrun menutup matanya membiarkan air hujan menyiramnya. Tiba-tiba air hujan tersebut tidak lagi menimpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia buka kelopak matanya. Di hadapannya berdiri dua remaja yang memiliki bola mata yang sama persis dengannya sembari memegang payung menghalanginya dari hujan.

"Nikita... Biskyuu..."

"Lagi-lagi kau di sini Tou-san bodoh!" ucap Nikita kesal.

"Tou-san... Kau harus pulang..." lanjut Biskyuu lembut.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tetap di sini bersama Cagalli," jawab Athrun.

"Tou-san... Sudah berapa kali aku katakan... Yang ada di sini hanyalah tubuhnya, sedangkan Kaa-san berada di sana...," decak Nikita kesal sembari menunjuk langit. Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku di sini bersama tubuh Cagalli...," kata Athrun lagi. Biskyuu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menopang tubuh Athrun perlahan.

"Kaa-san yang ada di sini tidak bisa berbicara dengan Tou-san. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Lalu kita lihat video pertandingan Kaa-san...," kata Biskyuu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini saja bersama Cagalli...," ucap Athrun lagi.

"Lalu apa yang lebih baik? Berada di sini kedinginan dan hanya menatapi nisan Kaa-san atau berada di rumah dan bisa melihat wajah dan suaranya dari video?" Athrun menatap Biskyuu sejenak lalu berbalik lalu menaruh mawar merah yang ia bawa.

"Aishiteru, Cagalli... Aku akan datang lagi. Tidak ada selamat tinggal, tapi sampai jumpa. Sampai jumpa, Cagalli...," kata Athrun. Perlahan ia berjalan bersama kedua anaknya menuju mobil mereka.

"Tou-san, sebelum ke rumah kau punya janji dengan psikiatermu setengah jam lagi," ucap Biskyuu sembari terus memegang payungnya.

"Aku tidak butuh psikiater, Kyuu. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan...," kata Athrun. Tetapi pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari makam Cagalli. Biskyuu dan Nikita menatap Athrun sejenak lalu menatap makam Kaa-san mereka.

'Kaa-san... Tou-san sangat mencintaimu hingga menjadi seperti ini... Apakah ini hukuman dari Kaa-san?'

* * *

**_Underneath the stars_**  
**_Shaded by the flowers_**  
**_Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love_**  
**_You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song_**  
**_I will be here dreaming in the past_**  
**_Until you come_**  
**_Until we close our eyes_**

* * *

-.-

The End

Author note : Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai. Maaf karena tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan kalian semua.

With smile,  
Orenji Lushin


	7. Chapter 7

Athrun berjalan pelan, menunggu sejenak dan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Ia ingin sekali membuka pintu dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Saat itu Athrun mendengar Cagalli bergumam.

"Shinn,... Maafkan aku,..." bisik Cagalli pelan, namun karena tidak ada suara lainnya bisikannya masih terdengar. Sejenak Athrun menyangka Cagalli sudah tahu ia masih ada disana. Namun ia terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku,... Karena aku hanya ingin mati sekarang,..." bisik Cagalli pelan diiringi oleh isakan. Athrun terbelalak,... 'Cagalli ingin mati?' Tanpa disadarinya ia jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Sakit,... Ini terlalu sakit,... Kenapa aku harus merasa sesakit ini hanya karena dicintai seseorang,...?" Cagalli berbisik semakin pelan. Air mata Athrun mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku tidak sanggup hidup lagi,..." gumam Cagalli lagi diiringi oleh isakan.

"Kau tidak menolongku,… Aku tidak sanggup lagi,... Aku tahu ini karena kau tidak tahu,... Tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi,... Maafkan aku,... Tidak! Kau tidak akan bisa mendengarku,... Dia tidak akan membiarkan kau berdiri disampingku sekarang,..." gumam Cagalli.

"Seseorang,... Tolong aku,... Bunuh aku,... Kumohon bunuh aku,... Kumohon bunuh aku,..." Athrun mendengarkan sembari meneteskan air mata. Cagalli begitu menderita,... Begitu kesakitan,... Dan itu semua karena dia.

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,..." bisik Cagalli sangat pelan. Hati Athrun sakit. Bukan sedih melihat keadaan Cagalli tetapi sedih mendengar Cagalli berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku ingin mati,... Lebih baik mati daripada hidup seperti ini,... Maafkan aku Shinn,... Bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu,... Aku hanya tidak tahan lagi,..." gumam Cagalli pelan. Athrun mendengar Cagalli bangkit. Athrun juga sempat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki sebelum mendengar suara jatuh lalu rintihan Cagalli.

"Aku kotor,... Tidak cocok untukmu,... Aku kotor,..." Athrun terbelalak. Jangan-jangan apa yang ditakutkannya benar.

"Sayonara,..." terdengar suara pelan. Sayonara?

"Sayonara Shinn,... Sayonara dunia,..." gumam Cagalli lemah. Athrun berpikir cepat mengapa Cagalli mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Segera saja dibukanya pintu yang memisahkan ruangan mereka. Dilihatnya Cagalli memegang pisau lipat yang biasa ia bawa. Cagalli menengok lemah kearahnya. Athrun saat itu menyadari bahwa hampir diseluruh tubuh Cagalli penuh memar. '_Manusia macam apa aku ini?_'

"Ka,... Kamu,..." kata Cagalli lemah. Ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan pisau dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pikir semua akan selesai jika kau mati!" ucap Athrun santai namun terdengar bengis, padahal dalam hatinya ia menjerit kenapa ia bisa berkata begitu kejam pada Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum lemah,... "Ini terlalu sakit kau tahu,... Aku tidak sanggup lagi kau perlakukan begini,..." katanya tersenyum getir namun air mata jatuh dipipinya.

"Ini tidak akan selesai jika kau mati, My Dear!" kata Athrun tenang. Dia berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia takut,... Sejujurnya dia sangat takut kalau Cagalli tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Lalu apa? Besok kau akan datang dan melakukannya lagi,... Membiarkanmu terus mengotoriku?,..." kata Cagalli berani. Ia kembali memandangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Please, I don't,..."

Cagalli tersentak kaget,... Sekilas dia melihat ekspresi Athrun yang terluka,... Namun sedetik kemudian pisau ditangannya terlempar menjauh dan tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan Athrun yang telah mengunci tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan memohon, huh? Tidak seorangpun yang akan menolongmu,... Bahkan juga mantan kekasihmu itu,... Hahahaha! Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lepas dari genggamanku,..."

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku,... Kau tidak,..."

"Shinn!" Ucapan Cagalli terhenti mendengar satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Athrun.

"Bagaimana ya kalau ku pertemukan kalian di alam baka?" ucap Athrun santai.

"..."

"Apa kau akan berterima kasih!" kekeh Athrun pelan. Mengabaikan Cagalli yang gemetar.

"Kau gila,..."

Kekehan Athrun semakin kencang, mengabaikan Cagalli yang kini melemas dalam himpitannya.

"Kau benar,... Aku gila,... Aku gila karenamu, My Dear!"

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun terisak keras, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Lagi-lagi dia memimpikan hal yang selama ini dipungkirinya. Setiap kali menutup mata, hanya kenangan pahit Cagallilah yang ia lihat dalam setiap mimpinya. Tidak bisa,... Tidak seorang dokterpun yang dapat membantunya. Kenangan itu begitu nyata,... Karena memang itulah yang benar terjadi diantara mereka. Cintanya yang terlalu mengekang,... Cintanya yang begitu besar,... Cintanya yang terlalu memaksakan. Dan ia terlalu bersalah pada Cagalli-Nya.

* * *

**You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings**

**: I Etar Al Jenan I :**

**By : Orenji Lushin**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pemilik Gundam SEED ataupun Destiny**

**Genre : Angst, Romance and Maybe 'Tragedy'**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, membosankan, tidak jelas, and ketidak-nyambungan lainnya.**

Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak di sebuah kota kecil terlihat dipenuhi pengunjung gadis-gadis remaja. Si penjaga toko sibuk memberikan para gadis itu semua yang mereka pesan sementara gadis-gadis itu hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan terpesona dan iba. Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya menggerakkan kursi rodanya mengelilingi ruangan yang sudah diingatnya dengan jelas.

Beberapa lama kemudian semua gadis-gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka semua bersorak sembari berhamburan pergi. Beberapa dari mereka masih sempat mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Neechan,..." kata mereka semua sementara wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia gerakkan kursi rodanya hingga mencapai meja kasir. Ia ambil beberapa batang bunga di belakang meja kasir dan memisahkannya sesuai dengan jenisnya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar bel pintu toko. Tanpa melihat, ia mempersilahkan pengunjung itu melihat-lihat.

"Silahkan anda melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu,..." katanya lembut. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki orang itu mengelilingi ruangan. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian orang itu berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum sembari bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang anda perlukan?" tanyanya sembari berbalik hingga ia bertemu orang itu. 'Orang aneh ini datang lagi' senyumnya begitu mereka berhadapan.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa tahun ini Athrun hanya diberi kabar bahwa Cagalli Yula Athha telah meninggal. Meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil di tepi jurang yang membuatnya terjatuh kedalam jurang tersebut. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak ditemukan, tetapi kemungkinannya bisa selamat kecil sekali. Faktanya, 97 persen orang yang terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu mati, dan darah Cagalli positif ditemukan terciprat di bemper mobil yang telah menabraknya.

Setidaknya itulah yang selama ini diyakininya. Meski sulit mengatakannya, tapi ia harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu adalah satu hal yang nyata. Meski ia tahu yang sebenarnya, meski itu hanya sekedar kemungkinan, meski sesungguhnya ada keajaiban yang masih tersisa. Meski sulit untuk tidak mengakuinya, meski harus berurai air mata setiap kali bertemu, ia tahu,… 99 persen ia tahu,… kalau sosok yang terkadang diperhatikannya dan ditemuinya setahun sekali itu jelas adalah seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya.

.

.

"Mawar merah? Anda tidak pernah berganti selera,..." ucap Cagalli sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke tempat dimana seharusnya mawar merah itu ada dan belum sempat ia susun ketempat seharusnya. Mata Athrun membesar melihat ini. Tumpukan bunga itu ada tepat disebelah kiri meja tepat di depan mata Cagalli namun tangannya terus meraba-raba meja mencari bunga yang seharusnya terlihat jelas dari matanya. Air matanya menetes saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang tadinya belum disadarinya. Mata golden cemerlang itu berubah menjadi coklat berkabut dan tampak mati,...

"Pantas saja dia tidak mengenaliku,..." lirihnya dalam hati. Ia lah yang menyebabkan ini. Ia menangis melihat Cagalli. Menangis melihat Cagalli yang masih meraba-raba mencari sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Menangis melihat Cagalli yang harus duduk di kursi roda. Dan ini semua karenanya. Karena dirinya,... Cagalli buta,... Cagalli lumpuh,...

Cagalli yang cukup sensitive akan situasi disekitarnya merasa bingung.

"Hey,... Kau kenapa?,..." tanyanya bingung. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari tubuh Athrun. Tiba-tiba Athrun mendekap Cagalli dan menangis di bahunya. Sejenak Cagalli terdiam membiarkan Athrun menangis di bahunya.

'Maaf,... Maafkan aku,... Cagalli,... Maafkan aku,...' ulang Athrun terus menerus dalam hati andai ia masih diizinkan bicara di bahu Cagalli.

"Hei,... Kamu kenapa?,..." tanya Cagalli pelan. Athrun terus saja mengulang kata maafnya dalam hati di bahu Cagalli. Airmatanya membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Cagalli.

"Siapa kau?," Tanya Cagalli heran.

Ya Tuhan! Andai saja dia masih diperbolehkan menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Cagalli. Kali ini Athrun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke mata kosong Cagalli yang malah membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Cagalli lagi.

Athrun memeluk Cagalli lagi lebih dekat sementara ia masih menangis di bahu Cagalli. Dipeluknya Cagalli erat-erat sebelum ia tersentak oleh sentuhan Cagalli dikepalanya dan mendorong Cagalli lepas dari pelukannya.

'Tidak! Ia tak boleh lagi menyentuh Cagalli,...' sontaknya dan berlari menyambar buket mawar setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dimeja.

.

.

.

"_**Cagalli-mu sudah tidak ada, Athrun! Dia sudah meninggal! Dia meninggal karenamu,... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang membuatnya terperosok jatuh kejurang... Hanya itulah kenyataan yang harus kau percaya... Supaya sisi kelam dalam dirimu tidak lagi muncul kepermukaan,... Karena itu,... Kubuatkan makamnya untukmu,... Agar kau selalu mengingat,... Semua dosa yang sudah kau perbuat!**_"

.

.

.

* * *

Dia menyesap kopi yang baru saja diganti oleh pelayan restoran tempatnya kini duduk. Sedikit melirik ke meja didepannya begitu mendengar derit kursi yang ditarik kebelakang.

"Kukira kau tidak akan lagi menemuiku" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh, menghasilkan dengusan jengkel dari pria yang kini sudah mengambil duduk diseberang mejanya.

"Masih angkuh seperti biasanya, huh!" Cibirnya lagi.

"Hentikan bercandamu, Athha. Kau yang sekarang tidak ada lucu-lucunya." Dengus pria didepannya semakin jengkel.

"Hahahaha,... Selera humormu masih saja jelek, Zala!"

"Dan kau pikir aku masih bisa tertawa dengan pria yang membuat putraku 'gila'?" Tegasnya jengkel.

Uzumi tertawa getir, mengingat kini ia dan sahabat lamanya ini hampir seperti musuh saja. Tapi berdasarkan prinsip yang dianutnya, 'Aku sama sekali tidak salah!'

"Bukankah kau setuju membantuku saat itu?"

"Dan menurutmu aku adalah seseorang yang dengan dingin hati melihat anak dan cucumu menderita? Kau yang sekarang,.."

"Dia pantas!" Potong uzumi tegas. Ia tidak mau disalahkan atas apa yang kini sudah terjadi.

Patrick terenyak, Siapa sebenarnya orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara ini.

"Membuat Cagalli begitu menderita,... tentu saja dia pantas!"

"Tapi kau sadarkan kalau Cagalli juga tidak bahagia dengan caramu,..?"

"Ya,... kau benar. Hanya satu itu saja yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku?" Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hanya satu itu kau bilang? Cagalli yang buta dan lumpuh itu kau bilang sesuai rencanamu?"

Uzumi tersenyum getir, ia hampir saja lupa.

"Ya,... sekali lagi kau benar, My Friend."

**TBC atau The End?**


End file.
